A Terrible Synergy
by Coolera
Summary: Korra arrives at the bustling Republic City but instead of rubbing elbows with some Triple threat triad thugs she meets a guy named Noatak instead. He too is quite surprised at the revealing of her identity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, Amorra lately has been the center to my fan fics. I have fallen in love with this pair for some odd reason (I know you are all obsessed too). If you aren't aware I have also written another Amorra based fan fic by the title of My Soul to Take if you are interested or like Amorra. So since my recent infatuation with this pairing I have concocted for you yet another Amorra fan fic. It originally was only supposed to be a quick one shot but it seems to extended itself into a multi-chapter story. The start of this story is the first episode of the Lok when Korra arrives at the bustling doorstep of Republic city but instead of rubbing elbows with some Triple threat triad thugs she meets a guy named Noatak. He too is quite surprised at the revealing of her identity. Soooo much dramatic irony it's killing me. As always enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW thanks!**

A Terrible Synergy

Chapter 1

"Sorry Naga," the teenage girl informed her polar bear-dog, "Looks like we will have to go find food somewhere else. I'm sure we could. This city is huge!" she ended optimistically throwing one of her arms into the air while the latter remained caressing the dog's thick, white coat.

He looked up from his book. The girl caught his eye. Her body was trim and toned as it showed off in the summer sun. He dully sipped his tea as he watched her with strong vehemence later finding himself getting up to go met her. He tucked his hands casually in his trousers as his calmly followed her from behind, observing her with eager eyes. Obviously she was right off the boat. He could deduce that she was a waterbender; certainly. from one of the poles. A young girl probably no older then eighteen, an easy target nonetheless.

"Look Naga, a lake. There's probably fish in there to eat!"

He chuckled softly from behind, and the girl turned at the sound of his low laughter "What are you laughing at?" she snapped a bit harshly. A piece of the city attitude must have brushed off on her, the people here weren't always known for their amicability.

"Oh, I apologize," he attempted to smile. The edges of his face became softer as he realized how attractive her face was, "I wasn't laughing at you," he lied. She appeared to be an oblivious little girl, _prefect_, he thought, yet her eyes remained dubious.

"Oh, very believable," she rolled her eyes directing her dog away to lake.

His hands lingered in in his pockets, "I wouldn't be eating that fish," he stated coolly, his eyes persisted in keeping their unaffected stare, "It's against the law to fish there."

A small gust of wind blew between them and her neck craned around, "It's not like I have money to buy food," she stated curtly clearly trying to indicate she no longer desired his presence. Perhaps, she was embarrassed; he could barely make out a reddish hue upon her cheeks.

"I would happen to stumble upon some cash," he shrugged his shoulders indifferently; "I have absolutely no idea what to do with it. I suppose I could buy you some refreshment, no? It's quite hot out here," he half-turned the other way, almost tempting her to take action of some sort.

He could see her eyebrow arch out of skepticism and visible warmth rush to her face. He looked like a man who could be no older than thirty years of age yet portrayed the impression of a wise intellectual with immeasurable life experience. He was laconic yet verbose and his eyes shone with undeniable intelligence and mystery.

"So your answer?" his eyes were the clearest hue of deep blue that she had ever seen in her life. He was certain he had her under his spell, yet her face still expressed the remainder of her previous doubt.

"You would have to feed my friend here," her hands rested on her dog's head, "If that's alright with you."

"Not a problem. I know a nice restaurant not far from here," he responded grinning. She sure looked like she would be good in bed. He hadn't tried to charm a woman in a while and how he loved to overpower them. To make them think they needed him, make them scream his name. It always gave an edge to him and his work. The last time was almost eight months ago, surely this would grant him a much needed boost until the Avatar's arrival.

She walked beside him with her pet close to her side. Periodically, she would glance up at him. She finally decided that he was a handsome man. She enjoyed the way his chin curved into his neck and how his nose dipped into his lips. His features seemed familiar; he resembled some of the male villagers in her tribe. He wore a sleeveless shirt displaying his defined arms as they produced alluring shadows in the sun, while his lower half wore a pair of plain black trousers.

"May I ask you your name?" he inquired formally, looking down at her from the side.

"Korra," she answered realizing how tall he was by the need of tilting her head upwards to meet his eyes, "Yours?"

"You can call me Noatak," his hands remained stationed in his pockets; he hadn't uttered his name in a long time but something inside compelled himself to use it.

"That name… that name is water tribe isn't it?"

Hmm, _clever girl_, he mused, "I suppose it is, but I couldn't tell you. I just got the name from the orphanage I grow up in," he spoke wistfully crafting a prefect, little lie, "I'm assuming that you are from one of the of poles considering that you walk around with a polar bear-dog who doesn't bite your head off and made a definite effort to fish in a public park lake," he chided jokingly, his deep baritone tone retracted in a soft chuckle that sounded like a low rumble from his chest.

"Yes, how'd you guess?" she spoke with sarcastic excitement, "The South Pole if you really are that curious," she was exhausted from the day. It was a whole journey to the end of the earth to make to the Air Temple and the sad thing was it has only been a few hours since she exited the cargo ship. She wasn't used to the pace of the city nor the sharp personality that came with it, "You grew up in an orphanage?" she asked with strong interest as they rounded the closest corner. She always believed that people were living lives of extravagance and luxury since the city was experiencing a period of unprecedented wealth. At least that is what she was told in the South Pole.

"Yes, that is correct," he paused and generated a distant look in his eyes, "At least as long as I can remember," it was true, he didn't desire to remember any of his childhood.

"Well, I'm sorry…" the girl trailed off uncertain of what to say, "I always thought people here were living it up."

"It's alright," he felt no remorse for lying. He did it every day, her face brightened up the instant he reassured her. He felt his heart wince slightly at the look of her absolute innocence, "You have much to learn. The city here is not what you make it out to be," he grew uncomfortable as she looked up at him with gratitude and respect. He turned his face away as he opened the door attempting to regain his earlier poise, "We're here."

They found a small table outside; he made sure that they were in the shade. They wanted to enjoy the beautiful summer weather as they waited for their meals to arrive. Thankfully, the street where the eatery was located was situated on a side road that was never used much by satomobiles. It was more of a pedestrian block.

"So what do you do?" Korra inquired as she idly combed through her relaxing dog's fur.

"I do many things," he replied a bit vaguely fingering the soft fabric of his napkin and side of his tea cup.

"Well, that isn't ambiguous at all," she laughed, "Like what kind of things?"

"I direct things. Coordinate," he did not want to expose any more. At least he was honest during one part of the conversation despite the fact it wasn't the full truth.

"Like concerts?"

He almost spit out his tea from stumbling over and laughing but was successful in restraining himself, "Do I strike you as the musical type?" Unknowingly, the question released an offended spike of tone.

"I don't know, you haven't been giving a lot of information Mr. Elusive," she countered a bit childishly, briefly showing her immature nature. He had almost forgotten how young she was.

"I organize political parties, public events," he added but he would not go any farther for he was giving away too much already, "I write manifestos in my free time."

"I could tell you were a philosopher. The voice, the way you talk," she liked the way he talked. In a sense, it calmed her and brought comfort to her once overwhelmed mind. She had no idea why though.

He was surprised by her awareness and suddenly was inclined to learn more about her instead of just enticing her into his bed. Most of the girls he lured with his charisma were young and easy, however, the girl who was sitting in front of him was different. She was more complex and held a captivating appeal.

"And how do you spent your time, Korra?" her name rolled off his tongue in one sweet sound. His mind grew less heavy with thought and became more focused on her.

She looked up, "I train mostly, both bending and in school."

"So, that's why you traveled here? You are coming to study at one of the universities?" He absolutely hated the universities here. They were subjective toward the bending elite allowing only a selective few nonbenders to join their ranks. The education gap only contributed more to the impending crisis between the two groups; hopefully his troops would be ready in time. He did train them both in body and in mind for education was important. The use of a life lived in ignorance disgusted him; a nonbender's life lived in ignorance infuriated him.

"Well, no not exactly," she stopped combing her dog and gazed at him with a somewhat guilty expression, "I haven't really told you who I am." _Neither have I_, he thought simultaneously, "I'm the Avatar. I came here to study airbending with Councilman Tenzin."

His eyes went wide for a brief second but not another second longer. Sitting in front of him was the Avatar. He couldn't believe it and made an effort to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground, "Ah, the Avatar," he stated casually as if it meant nothing to him. What were the odds that she would be the one sitting across the table? The very person who made him nothing since the day he was born. She had arrived early, earlier then he had planned for. He desired to excuse himself from the table out of sudden discomfort. He had resented the Avatar since his childhood; the mentioning of the word 'Avatar' left a bitter taste in his mouth. He did not want to know her as a person. She was only to be viewed as a final installment to his plans but now she had manifested herself in flesh and bone and human emotion; maybe, he could gain something out of this. Unequivocally, control of her would be valuable beyond compare and this would be his only chance to gain it.

"You seemed unimpressed," she stated with a hidden discontent, she was the Avatar but also a teenage girl.

"No, no" he cajoled her, "I am quite impressed. A part of me is surprised but it explains all my unanswered questions," he finished vaguely trying to catch her in his trap.

"Like what?"

"Well, I could tell that you were different the instant I spotted you from the street. I don't know, perhaps it was the way you walked or held yourself," he lied once more, _no it was your body that caught my eye_, he thought. He always appreciated a toned and well-built body underneath his, "You are attractive," he spoke frankly now, "beautiful," he wasn't fabricating hot air but truth. She was a stunning young girl.

"Oh really?" she breathed pulling her hand up to her face as if to protect it from his gaze. She had never heard those words spoken about her or in that kind of way which pertained to her physical appearance. Maybe it was uttered from her father or mother but never from an unacquainted man or boy. The compliments about her were generally always associated with her athleticism or intelligence. He could see the effect of his words on her, how her face contorted into an undefinable emotion of discomfiture and awe. It was as if he had revealed to her a whole another world below their feet and her cheeks flushed red with awkwardness. She was undoubtedly a teenage girl and now he had her eating from his hands, or so he believed.

There was a brief moment of silence as they just stared at one another, he was willing to talk but Korra thwarted any of his endeavors to initiate a conversation by her tentative silence. Fortunately, their meal arrived to break up the still moment allowing them to focus solely on their food. Noatak dined on some dumplings while the Avatar indulged on a bowl of noodles. Her Polar Bear-Dog feasted beside her feet on raw Buffalo-Yak leg clearly savoring the taste of the bone. He wondered why he was still sitting here because he should have left the instant she had revealed her identity. He did not want to mix his work with his leisure for there was the possibility of complicated problems he did not want to deal with emerging from the folds. He needed to remain focused in order to see out his premeditated revolution step by grueling step without distraction. Essentially, she would be the only thing standing in his way.

"Are you finished?" the girl spoke shyly contrasting her earlier callous demeanor the first time they met. Korra was pointing out how he was rolling a lone dumpling around the edges of his plate with his chop sticks.

"I believe I am," he dropped his chop sticks and looked to the sky; the sun was lower on the horizon. He determined he had a hour until he needed to return to his apartment.

"I have to thank you for the compliment you gave me earlier."

"You are quite welcome," he spoke with gentle ease. He really looked at her eyes for the first time; they were a crystal blue, a color more beautiful than the tropical waters that surrounded Whale Tail Island.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he wasn't exactly going to answer it.

"How old are you?"

The question struck him as odd, no one had really requested his age before and it always seemed a useless number anyway. Then he realized the connotation of the question. He could see the repressed longing in the recesses of her crystal eyes, "I believe I turned thirty last year," he did not want to discourage her from his actual age of forty but mentally berated himself by leading her on. He knew he didn't look like a day over thirty anyway, "I'm guessing you are seventeen years old since that was how long a go Avatar Aang passed."

She nodded, "Yes, that's correct. It's sort of morbid to have your birthday on day that your processor died."

"Indeed," he agreed yet he would have loved to have his birthday the day his father died. _That bastard_, "But to have life you need death."

Noatak paid the bill and exited the small café to meet Korra outside once more, "This is where we leave each other. It was a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra."

"Thank you for the meal, but won't you want to meet up again? I mean it would be a shame to let a friendship like this go to waste."

Friendship. He didn't do friendship and couldn't think of a real one he had since the kids he used to play with in the North Pole. Relationships with him were always impersonal and detached. Anyone could be charming if you didn't mind pretending. To say all those stupid, superfluous things which made women go crazy. Once he got what he wanted in the first place, which was physical pleasure, he would leave and they would never see him again. Connections were far too messy. He had tried once braving the field of love before his masked persona took a hold of his ambition and from that brief experience he had determined that something was either missing or broken inside his heart. Love didn't work in the confines of his body or mind.

"I don't know when you will see me next, for I am afraid that I am a very busy man. You will probably spot me on the street reading. Don't hesitate to wave me down to say 'hello'," he spoke the last sentence with reluctance, "The Air temple is just beyond those two buildings," he pointed finishing by tucking his hands back into his pockets. He dipped his head in a false respect, "Good bye," he turned and paced down the street making out the girl's loud adieu.

He didn't know how to feel at the moment and couldn't discern the feeling that bloomed in his chest, whether it was a feeling of warmth or an oncoming discomfort. To his displeasure, Noatak couldn't keep his mind off of her. He attempted to think about other, more important things but they always returned to the thought of her. Making his way to the alley where he kept an extra pair of Amon's clothing, he dressed himself and left to go finish his work. Korra was much the same in the sense that she couldn't rid herself of his image or the unwavering feeling his deep voice imprinted upon her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't even want to explain why this update is so late. Please enjoy and if you do have time please write your thoughts in a review. AMORRA LIVES ON.**

A Terrible Synergy

Chapter 2

"Noatak?"

He felt the tendons in his jaw contract the instant his ears picked up on her voice. He turned, albeit reluctantly. He could determine from her appearance that she was returning from the arena, most likely practicing with her new team, the Fire Ferrets.

"Good Evening, Avatar," he tipped his head and started to walk in the opposite direction. He was at least a hundred meters from where she stood.

"Hey!" the desperate shrill was thick in her tone, "Where are you going?" she gripped her bag tighter shouting louder. He couldn't believe how utterly absurd she was, flailing around like that. To his dismay, there weren't many bystanders to enjoy her foolishness like he was. Obviously, she didn't care about what others perceived of her or she simply was just unreasonable as she made herself out to be. She was still considerable distance away and his long, graceful strides weren't helping her in the least to catch up, "Hey! Wait up!"

He could sense her position was about to be equal with his so he stopped short forcing her to over step him. He could feel her pulse through his refined sensibilities; it was strong and youthful. He looked down at her with complacent amusement with his hands clasped behind his back, his expression defined by a casual indifference as he watched her regain her breath.

"What was that about?" she gasped both weary from her practice and exasperated from his little stunt. The waterbender was bent over with her hands cupping her knees.

"I was simply walking home," he stated blithely, "I didn't know you wanted to stop and chat," his words were like poison on his tongue trying to decay his fake smile.

"Well, yeah," she brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face, "I haven't seen you in weeks. Where have you been?"

"Working, sleeping. My professional life tends to be all consuming," he answered frank brusqueness, his voice sounded lower than usual.

"Alright, so you've been away but what was that all about?" the Avatar stuck her hand out irritably while syncing her actions with her words, "You saw me walking over here… Spirits! You have a stick up your ass or something." The Avatar was quite peeved to being running to him apparently.

Her words contained a palpable sting but to her displeasure his expression maintained its unaffected look, "I don't have time to be running around with teenage girls," he retorted bitterly, "I'm a professional man."

Unsurprising to him the comment instantly invoked an impulsive and reckless reaction from the Avatar. She stood up in a split second; her exhaustion was confiscated by a sudden burst of vitality. Eye burrows furrowed and her arms crossed in a usual defensive manner. Noatak could get under her skin in a matter of seconds but she could barely break his tough exterior. He could see the trail of her hidden sadness well up in the outline of her face, the color of her eyes seemed to grow darker as if to indicate her shift in mood, "I remember you to be a nice guy, and here I was going to repay you for that meal you treated me to," she motioned to leave.

"Korra," her name immediately caught her attention despite her desire to ignore him and walk away like she should have. Her head turned up to look at him; it was the way it left his lips as warm informality, especially without the use of her title, that caught her attention, "Don't be so naïve. People lie."

Korra was not prepared for his simple and overwhelmingly cynical statement but rather for something more profound and insightful. Bewilderment suddenly replaced the brief unhappiness in her eyes, and she crossed her arms defensively again, "And what's that's supposed to mean?"

He pivoted on his heels with unnatural swiftness, tucking his hands calmly into his pockets, "Whatever you want it too," he responded mockingly with his back to her. He paced a few steps away to the railing of the dock. Below the bay curled up against the shore, the waves almost licking the tips of his boots. He angled his torso forward resting his forearms on the metal bar. A breeze brushed pass his shoulder blades ruffling his hair slightly. She hadn't moved since, heart rate slowed. He held his hands together idly watching the sun recede into the cover of the horizon. The whole goal of his petulant demeanor was to rid himself of her presence; however, the Avatar would not cease her endeavors.

Suddenly, he felt her hand on his shoulder and how he wanted to swat it away like the annoying insect she was but her voice thwarted any more of his hostile thoughts. It was soft and innocent, "It's just me, Noatak," her tone was so soothing to the point that he couldn't determine whether it was the same person behind him. There was no strand of hostility laced in her speech just pure concern for another human being. He made a strong effort to stop the guilt from manifesting in his stomach as he realized his earlier behavior was not proper towards a woman, yet she was his greatest enemy, "I don't follow your comment about disloyalty, but I haven't committed any crime here. It's just me, Korra, not just the Avatar… And you're Noatak not just a big shot professional. We can talk like normal human beings or if you want to talk like stiff guys in suits I'm fine for an intellectual conversation," she moved to the space beside him with her back against the rail so she could look him in the eyes. She almost forgotten how handsome he was and she felt her heart flutter the way when she first met Mako a week and a half ago.

There was silence for a long moment as both let the noise of stillness calm their heads. The Avatar noticed his back raising to release a heavy sigh, "My apologies, Avatar Korra, life just seems to get ahead of me sometimes. I was unfair to you." _Wow, what an ironic statement_ he thought, he was the leader of equality.

He was surprised by her quick pardon, "It's okay. I can vouch for that. I certainly get caught up in everything especially since I'm not used to a place like this."

It was almost pleasant to have a simple conversation, he didn't want to admit that he enjoyed it. He almost forgot who he was talking to, "See that tree right there," he pointed out in front of him and the darkening outline of a tree could be found. It was growing in the water yet remained close to the shoreline.

"Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"It's a Red Mangrove common to Ember Island. It's a miracle that it's even surviving in a temporal climate like this. A misfit among its peers." He could sympathize with that unfortunate plant; he too stemmed from the tree of unconventional idiosyncrasy.

"I didn't know that. Trees were always trees to me since I grew on a plane of ice and packed snow. You seem to know a lot about everything," she was duly intrigued.

"I suppose I do," he mumbled as the last of the sun dipped below the visible surface. They remained motionless in the darkness listening to one another's breath. He couldn't comprehend his impulse to reach for her even though he knew exactly where she stood; he couldn't disregard the feeling of uncertainty in his mind. He could still hear her heart beat thudding in his ears as the streetlights started to produce light. They hadn't realized they were looking at one another the entire time until the light flooded in; he could feel her heart rate spike as they both turned away.

"I should really get going," she spoke, the sodium light framed her face in a godlike glow, "I have to attend Councilman's Tarrlok's Gala in a few hours." He already knew about the gathering and his brother's goal of getting the Avatar to join his task force. He stood no threat to him or his organization; certainly he would find bits and pieces of his group but he would never discover the whole of it.

"Ah, Councilman Tarrlok," he spoke inaudibly. His eyes were distant as peered into the dark waters of the bay as if he were searching for something that had been lost for a long time.

"Shouldn't you be going to a party like this? I mean you told me that you're a coordinator or something," she asked.

He wanted to cruse himself; he had exposed too much about who he was, "I work with politicians and officials but I'm more of an information broker these days. There is a lot going on in this city," he lied attempting to cover up the damage he made, "I am not the type to attend insignificant parties like this one. It wastes resources and time."

"I agree with you. If I cared about it in the least bit, I would have probably punched you right in the jaw since it is held in my honor."

"Of course it is. You are one of the most valuable assets an individual can have to their cause. Tarrlok would certainly love for you to take down the Equalist threat with his ragtag group of hooligans. By all means I think a war much needed to change the myopic mindset of this godforsaken city," he roared angrily not caring if he spoke out.

"So you know about all this?"

"Sure I do. I though we have already established that I know everything," he joked contrasting his impenitently callous statement before, "However, I don't associate myself with any group."

"What do you know about Amon?" she spoke as if she were afraid something horrible would happen if she uttered his name.

The feeling of victory washed over him. He had successfully invaded the territory of her mind planting his little seeds of fear in the folds of her brain. He had so much power at this very instant to manipulate her and tell her anything he desired, "Yes, what about him?"

"Do you know where he came from? Do you know what he can do?"

"I heard he came from a rural part of the Earth Kingdom and a gang of Firebenders stole his family along with his face. The answer to your second question is to stay away from him," Noatak ended forebodingly.

He watched in slight delight as her face shrink in fear; she made an effort to hide it but it was abundant in her expression swirling in the blueness of her eyes, "Okay…" the waterbender started but stopped unable to find her words, "Do you know anything else about him?"

"You look as if you saw a ghost," he pointed out bluntly, "I'm sure if you are cautious no harm can come to you," _but you're not. Always brash and irrational; sure she'll rather protect her image then admit she's afraid_ he mused, "That's all the information I have about him."

As if on signal she bellowed, "I'm not afraid."

It took every fiber in his body not to laugh, "Alright then, I'm sure that we will see great things from you, Avatar," he bowed humbly, "Good night and do enjoy that party for me."

The young woman remained there as he left, "I hope we see each other soon," it was as if fate itself was speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please Review. Sorry for the wait. One word: Finals.**

A Terrible Synergy

Chapter 3

He watched her exit the arena in a flustered heap. He opted to return to his office to deal with more pressing matters but something akin to curiosity tugged at his head. Following her from a distance, he found her leaning against a pillar with her arms folded across her chest. Undoubtedly, she looked miserable and for some reason he thought he was the cause of it. The sun soon receded into the background as the darkness settled in between them. He could remember that look on her face in the film of the dim light. It had to be weeks ago on that island, her pupils small in the ocean of her blue eyes. She was utterly terrified yet she still looked up as if nothing could faze her. Where could that possibly come from? That strength he so desired to crush.

The Avatar remained there staring blankly out into the night as if she were a lost child in search of something she couldn't quite imagine. He noted how enjoyed referring her to a child because she was one; she even needed assistance to navigate the city streets as a result of her lack of knowledge of the boroughs despite the fact of her residence in the city for months. Secretly, deep down, he wanted to show her the way but his sharp denial of his feelings repudiated any of those heartwarming sentiments. His personal feelings were merely a distraction to what he wanted but as he looked across the path to where the Avatar stood he couldn't ignore the feeling of uncertainty. Without warning, ambivalence opened a door of disgust and desire within him and something on the lines of sickening compassion arose in his chest.

Only ten paces away from where she stood, he could just do it now, end it all. She wouldn't suspect a thing if he attacked her at this very moment, but he wanted a stage, an audience to see the Avatar falter and die at his own hands. So he stayed there watching her, unknowing that he was holding his breath. She was attractive in the young moonlight but he couldn't discern what possible advantage he would gain in observing her so. A few moments later a tall teenager appeared from the direction of the arena and Noatak's body reflectively stooped behind a near pillar. He was her teammate, Mako, who was known as an outstanding probender and captain of the Fire Ferrets. He had seen them play once during his wanderings of arena. From that singular observation he could suspect that the boy was powerful but no match for his abilities. His thoughts quieted as the firebender's voice picked up in a somewhat urgent tone.

"We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. But I-"

"Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me."

"No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is; as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing."  
His eyes rolled into the back of his skull at the boy's sappy revealing.

"So you do like me?" Korra answered. Noatak recognized how incredibly hopeful and happy her statement was as it left her lips.

A sudden pain arose in his chest and he felt his fingers ball into tight fists. He would not let her procure happiness; he wanted to snuff out the flame of her hopes. Slowly, he poked his head from the pillar and in the recess of his mind he knew something else lived. It was new and different but he could not discern what it was. He did not understand its nature.

"Yes, but, I like Asami, too. I didn't know, things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused and-"

"Good Evening, Avatar Korra."

The couple both looked at him in an incredulous stare; he had caught them in the prefect moment, both were each other's grasp.

"Noatak!" Korra squeaked a little ungracefully unlocking her hands from the firebender, "What are you doing here?" she awkwardly brushed her parka, "I mean… aren't all the games are over."

"I was taking a walk. I usually stroll by the arena," he answered coolly as he walked over to where they stood, not even paying the slightest attention to the firebender, "Did I interrupt something?" he inquired with false concern glancing at the firebender. He had dark, short locks with brunt eyes. They shone of passion and of pain.

"Oh, no," Korra answered quickly.

"He's your friend?" Mako asked curiously, his tone and expression were inscrutable to her.

"Acquaintance," the older man swiftly corrected, Korra glanced at him but he did not return the action, he stuck out his hand, "Noatak."

"Mako, nice to meet you," Mako was only an inch or two shorter then the older man was but he thought that his brooding presence was felt. He gripped the other man's hand in a strong hold to show that he meant business, however, Noatak remained unaffected by it. He knew the dominance he held over the boy. Mako wasn't the only one with dark, menacing qualities and a mysterious past. The firebender couldn't read his expressionless eyes as the taller man stared down at him; he could sense that something wasn't quite right. He looked like he was of Water Tribe descendant but his skin was too light. The man wore an all-black suit that hugged his body nicely with a matching black button down shirt; the probender was slightly unsettled and apprehensive about this appearance of this sudden 'acquaintance'.

"Likewise," he pulled his hand away and dropped it in his pocket. He wore nothing that could give away anything about himself or his life.

The Avatar persisted on in maintaining her silence as the inimical tension settled between the two men.

"Mako?" a voice called from behind.

The firebender turned, "Bolin?

His brother carried flowers in his hands and immediately concealed them behind his back as he joined the growing group of people, "What's going on here?" He kept gazing in the stranger's direction. He could deduce that he was definite competition against him for Korra's heart and compulsive jealousy arose in his stomach.

"I just was talking to Korra and then her friend, Noatak here, showed up," the brother explained

The Avatar seemed as if she'd rather be anywhere else in the world. She stared down at her feet attempting to escape an impending conflict.

"Don't worry," the older man cajoled Bolin, "I can assure you that you haven't missed anything particularly exciting."

Bolin adjusted the flowers behind his back to free his one hand, "Well, it's pleasure to meet you," the earthbender greeted cheerfully. Mako stared at Noatak with strong suspicion as he returned his brother's handshake.

"I don't want to bother you any further, so I'll be on my way," he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait," Korra suddenly spoke up, "What are you doing later? I haven't seen you in weeks."

The Avatar could feel the brothers' private resentment and dislike floating around the air. She was totally oblivious to the brothers' cutting glares.

"I'm not busy now. You could join me," he suggested over his shoulder.

Bolin by now released the flowers. The red roses hit the ground in a soundless thump as Mako subconsciously gravitated closer to where Korra stood.

"We have practice in the morning, I think she needs her rest," the firebender abruptly intervened.

"Yeah, Korra definitely hates those morning practices," Bolin chimed in.

The Avatar turned towards the brothers, "Guys, stop it, it's only nine," the brothers only looked at her with guarded faces, "Sure, Noatak, if this is your only opening."

"Korra-" Mako started.

"Don't worry I'll see you guys later alright," she grabbed Mako's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The Avatar understood that he was concerned for her safety and admired him greatly for it. The tall boy only nodded trusting her judgement.

* * *

They walked for a while in silence. He wondered why he did what he just did. It was impulsive and stupid is what it was. Now he was stuck with her again and a itching, aching feeling stirred in his chest.

"What have you been up too lately?"

"Work."

"Is that all you do."

"Yes. That's what real people do in this world."

"So, are you saying that I'm not real?"

"I'm saying that you don't understand the plight of ordinary people."

"I do understand."

"The first time I meet you, you believed that all the people in this very city were living the in the lap of luxury. If you opened yours eyes you can see that it's the absolute contrary. There's suffering everywhere and most of it could have been avoided."

"That's not necessarily true."

"Do you even know what suffering is? Do you know what it feels like?" he was dangerously close to blowing everything. She struck something that he thought had died a long time ago.

"Yes, I do," she answered quietly.

"Sure you do," he mumbled bitterly biting his tongue to say no more.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't know what I've been through," she stopped walking.

"As far as I'm concerned living in a gated compound isn't all that difficult."

"They took me away from my family. The entire time I was there I only saw my parents twice. I didn't even know that I had a sister, I only heard of her. I don't even know how you knew that."

Korra's eyes were foggy from repressed anguish but his too where clouded by the scars over his own heart. At that instant they both realized their pain. They both recognized that there was no use in exploiting each other's shortcomings. Words he felt he would never speak found their way to his lips, "I'm sorry," oddly enough he really meant them. He didn't know that he wasn't the only one to lose his childhood.

His subconscious cursed him. He was making her human. He was giving her human qualities; she had a story, emotions. No, she was a target, a goal and nothing more. He would end her.

She didn't respond and they both continued on the path for a while longer.

"Have people made you suffer, Noatak?"

"You don't need to know the answer to that question."

"Tenzin told me once that when another person makes you suffer, it is because he suffers within himself, and his suffering is spilling over. I sometimes wonder if this is the case for Amon. I wonder about the torments he had to withstand and that sometimes forcing me to wonder if I am doing this right."

"Doing what right?"

"I… I don't know this whole thing," she threw her arms in the air out of frustration, "I'm so uncertain of things now. I just can't find purpose anymore in Tarrlok's task force. Recently, I've realized that maybe the Equalist don't need punishment but help... because maybe they're suffering too."

He honestly did not know what to say and he always had something prepared to say. He hadn't anticipated her statement to be so full of empathy and honest introspective. Perhaps, this was her way in adapting to the city and her situation. They stopped. The moon hung high over their heads as they stood there drinking in every single detail of one another. His mind's discipline slipped as he pondered what her skin would feel like against his.

"The Equalist won't agree with anything. Tarrlok's group will not surrender either. I'm afraid that compromise is not an option," he suddenly spoke, "War is going to come, Korra, I hope you are ready for it."

"How do you know that? Things can change."

"No, no they can't."

Without warning, the Avatar wrapped her arms around his torso pulling him into the warmth of her body. His muscles tensed as his back went rigid.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"You need one."

His body relaxed as his shock dissolved into a calm. His strong arms enveloped her in return while he rested his head upon top hers. He could feel her heart rate slow from its initial rapid pace into a methodic, soothing rhythm. She liked him; she liked him a lot. Her head was tucked comfortably into his chest. The Avatar felt so comfortable in his embrace. She loved how his arms fit perfectly around the curve of her shoulders.

"Where do you go?"

"Hmmm?" He had lost all train of thought.

"I don't want you to disappear anymore. I want you to stick around."

The Avatar pulled away, "I don't know if you have anybody that cares about you, but I want to let you know that I do."

Then the wildest thing happened; he kissed her. It was as if he had no control over himself and he solely reacted upon instinct. She melded into it, her hands pressed against his chest while his cupped her face. It was if he couldn't restrain himself. She felt so… right.

As fast as it happened it ended. Noatak released his grip from her, slightly stumbling backwards in unusual clumsiness, "I can't... I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" She was so confused.

"You don't want to know me, Korra." He wanted to end her, but he could not end her this way. He could sense weakness in his resolve. What struck her the most was how his face was absolutely devoid of any strand of emotion but that kiss was so full of urgent passion. It was a connection she couldn't explain, as if electricity was released through her very essence just from that one heated contact.

"You don't mean to me the way I mean to you. This can't and will never work," he said those words with so much sullenness that it hurt his teeth but he could feel a china-crack of doubt. He dropped his head and vanished into the night leaving her without any attempt at of a final good-bye. She didn't understand. He had kissed her. It ripped her heart out how he easily he had shut her affections down. His demeanor never changed, he stayed unaffected and cool-headed as if nothing had happened. As if her feelings meant nothing to him at all.

That night she cried until she couldn't, until restlessness forced her to close her eyes. Her pillowed caught any sound of her heartache.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you have time, please review. Thanks!**

A Terrible Synergy

Chapter 4

Her body felt wonderful. All her movements were fluid and precise; every foot step and arm fickler was perfectly in sync with the brothers. Regrettably, what is a capitol physique and a well rested body anything without the mindset? Mental toughest is always one of the most important attributes of any fighter in the ring. Her mind was no where it needed to be. This unsettled her immensely as the championship match lurked closer and closer. She tried not thinking about it much, and the brothers never asked what conspired that night with her shady 'Acquaintance'. Of course the brothers thought about it and obviously suspected that it wasn't good shown by their unwillingness to bring up the subject. Despite all this confusion the Avatar looked flawless and fought like true warrior; Mako knew that the champion mentality would come in time.

The firebender drilled them for a total of two hours and by the end of the difficult practice filled with grueling technical calisthenics and defensive as well as offensive maneuvers the goal of winning appeared to become a firm belief inside their heads. Winning the Championship no longer appeared to be that far away ledge that was impossible for the Fire Ferrets to reach but a reachable objective. Practice always seemed to eliminate all doubt. The waterbender punched and dipped instinctively countering the earthbender's aggressive attack. The motions came so natural she needn't even think. She twisted gracefully, her lithe limbs swept under Bolin's legs besting him within seconds. She only wished this principle of practice was true when dealing with boys; particularly with Noatak, but Noatak was something different. He was a man and she knew that there was a huge difference between what a man and what a boy was. She didn't have very much practice dealing with older men; the Avatar only really toyed and 'played' with boys her own age back at the compound and shamelessly flirted with Mako. The waterbender couldn't deny how attracted she was to this man. His voice made her shutter. He was sophisticated and enigmatic yet held a characteristic which was so familiar to her. She only had met with him three times and she knew her heart was slowly falling for that man she barely knew. He always seemed to throw her off balance with his impenetrable expressions, always keen in maintaining his casual indifference. She never could predict his movements or his actions because they were so unlike anybody else she had ever met. Her eyes enlarged as she realized that she had been thinking of him the entire time of practice. Suddenly, the blood that flowed through her veins boiled inside of her while her tongue caught inside her throat. Her fingers flexed in and out as the water swirled and reacted around her. Grunting, the Avatar held nothing back as she propelled the water full speed toward the newspaper clippings of the Wolfbats that hung on the string a few paces in front of her virtually ripping them to shreds. Her shoulders slumped as she released a huge sigh. Certainly, one thing that would never change was how much of a stress reliever bending was to her. She could simply remove the negative chi from her body if she concentrated hard enough.

The waterbender vouched to think of other things but that was ultimately futile; it was if her mind had stitched his image into the inside of her skull. She repeated to herself that she didn't need him; that he meant nothing to her, but she knew that his image was stitched on the wall of her heart as well.

She threw her arms up in victory as the debris from the pictures wafted passed her face disintegrating into thin air, "Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats."

The two brothers looked over in similar confidence; both had recently finished their final set of combination attacks indicated by there shortness of breath and sweaty foreheads. The Firebender loosened his helmet pulling it off and smiled, "It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right." No doubt they were the most capable and fittest team. If they played their cards right tonight no one could defeat them.

Bolin jumped in beside his brother slipping his arm around his neck in a playful manner out of sheer excitement of the imminent showdown with the three timed champs. His voice imitated the legendary Shiro Shinobi's, "Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!"

At that moment the mentality of champion finally flooded to Korra's attention making its way to her beating heart. She pumped her arms up and down. _Screw Noatak_ she thought _I have a game to play. _She could feel herself smiling wide; she understood her team's position and how prepared they were. She wasn't going to throw away months of hard work over a guy she barely knew.

The radio music that was fueling Korra's shift in attitude suddenly cut out, a wave of unnerving static occupied the room as the three looked over in curiosity. A deep, menacing voice boomed through. The Avatar froze, the hair on her neck stood at end as the brothers bravely inched toward the radio, "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."

Her stomach dropped and her usual immovable pluck plummeted into apprehension and insecurity. She privately appeased her racing heart of anxiety by reminding herself that it was okay to be afraid, accepting that she was deathly afraid. Noatak's words came streaming through her mind _Stay away from him_.

"That guy's got some nerve," Bolin spoke. He was the first one to encounter Amon's uncanny prowess two months ago when he was captured.

The brothers turned toward her, obviously concerned about the announcement's influence on her, she blinked freeing herself from her minor stupor eyeing the Firebender.

"You think the Council will give?"

Vitality that had been fostering in her once again resurfaced, her eyes appeared to spark; she was the Avatar and a probender. No one could take that away from her, "I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall."

* * *

The championship was still on. The grandeur of the event could be felt everywhere; the very best of the league were about to face off tonight. The probending fans were ecstatic running through the streets in sheer delight and anticipation of the event. In truth, what the Firebender spoke about the sport bringing people together was true; both rich and poor, bender and non-bender where consolidating repeatedly outside the gates of the arena. Despite, the overbearing sensation of being watched by the police force the mood in the arena was like any other night.

The three took their stage as Shiro Shinobi called them in, "Introducing challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" The crowd erupted in a loud and absolutely welcoming uproar for the known underdogs. The waterbender balled her fingers into tight fists, she wanted to fight. She craved to fight and the wait was absolutely killing her. The thought of Noatak and the threat of Amon retired to the recess of her mind. Nothing seemed to matter more than the moment in front of her. The opportunity laid right in front of her face as if it was taunting her. She knew the brothers were ready for a fight which only made her more eager.

"And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, The White Falls Wolfbats!"

The trio was clad in bat costumes, _how fitting_ Korra thought as she rolled her eyes. From her view they appeared as if they were a bunch of little school girls showing up to play an innocent game of dress up. The crowd was going mad and if the wardrobe wasn't enough for them to eat up the arena began to flare up in a brilliant show of colors and light by an elaborate fireworks display.

Her temper had reached its zenith. Shoving her fist into her palm she boldly announced to her teammates, "Let's win this and put Tahno in his place." The old Korra had finally bounced back; she no longer wanted to wallow in self-pity and unhappiness which Noatak had brought upon her. The moment beckoned her to lift her fists and fight, and Fight she would, "I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair of his stupid face!"

The bell cracked as Shinobi roared, "Here we Go!"

The match from that point was a blur to her. She saw the Wolfbats had jump forward the instant the bell sounded aiming to take her out of the game prematurely. In response, the Avatar gracefully sprung into a backflip. This maneuver successfully avoided Tahno's advances by a mere inch. The waterbender's mind seemed to darken as the sensation of combat numbed all other tangible sensations. Fighting to her was solely instinctual and intuitive. Know your enemy's weakness and strike; If it worked keep doing it until your advisory submits. She recognized the illegality that was occurring on the opposite side of the ring, which only gave more fury to the icy sting of her attack. The match continued for a few minutes longer as the Wolfbats sustained their foul game-play. Shinobi's narration of the match was only a mumble in her focused mind. Suddenly, she was in zone three; her muscles prepared for the Wolfbats' attack. The waterblast knocked her into Mako launching them off the platform. _No_ her mind thundered in her ears; she would not give up. All the hard work over the season had come down to this point. Her hand reached for his as the other miraculously extended to grasp the edge of the battle platform.

The Wolfbats rejoiced shooting their arms in the sky, their faces showed no surprise of the results, "It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second, folks! Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely!"

The Avatar could feel that her grip was slipping; now or never. Utilizing all the reserves of energy she had left, the waterbender rocked back and forth in order to amount enough momentum to successfully launch Mako back onto the ring. She released her hold falling into the waiting water below.

"What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two."

The Fire Ferrets huddled at their end. Korra had waterbent Bolin's and her uniform dry. They knew the championship hung in the balance if they did not perform well in the second round.

The Avatar's burrows furrowed in frustration, "What's wrong with these refs?"

"They've been paid off; it's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose," the Firebender stated sullenly

New found ire awoke inside her, "If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty," the waterbender turned and leered in their direction, "then so should we."

Mako immediately shot her suggestion down, "No we can't!" the eldest brother announced firmly as a leader should, "The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square," Mako decreed.

She was not happy with the Firebender's orders but it was the truth and she wanted to win. Korra released a sigh of disapproval, "That's no fun but… alright."

Bolin smiled and pounded their shoulders encouragingly, "Don't worry we can do it guys. Just like practice right!"

The second round of the match commenced in a similar fashion to the first, however, now the Ferrets knew the Wolfbats' dirty tricks and were more equipped to react to them. There was quite a change in the why they attacked and defended. They moved like a true team showing the crowd that they belonged to be in the championship game. The round ended with a draw and the Avatar fulfilled her promise by cleaning Tahno's clock in the tie breaker. She effectively ruined his hairdo as well as wiped his smug grin off his face.

"One round apiece: who wants it more?" The bell sounded initiating the final round.

The Wolfbats were relentless in their foul play, and the Fire Ferrets were falling back. Their hearts and grit wavered as the water blasts laced with rock connected with their already battered bodies. Korra stood hearing her teammates fall into the cold and unforgiving water below. The water was nowhere for a champion to be. Tahno's closing water blast linked with the right side of her face as momentary blindness took control. She realized she was no longer standing when the falling sensation became overwhelming. She felt so weak and vulnerable when she was dropping in the air and she knew every time that the water would greet her below. No arms to catch her.

"Oh, this had gone too far!" Shiro Shinobi bellowed in dismay, "That water had rocks in it!"

"Knockout!" The referee affirmed. The crowd roared in response. The Avatar poked her head out of the water retracting air back into her stifling lungs. Blood trickled down her cut temple; the rocks had split the skin open there.

It happened so suddenly; the game, the result, didn't matter anymore. There was something more significant happening in the stands. She focused her eyes on the Policemen. They were being confronted by people in dark masks that covered their noses and mouths. Something fit over their hand; it was an electric glove, "What?" Korra gasped in disbelief. Stunned, her head twisted every which way seeing the bright light of electricity everywhere. The ubiquitous sight just validated to herself that what her eyes saw was in fact the truth.

The familiar voice of Shinobi was shouting on about the match obliviously concealing the equalist's footsteps as Amon's right-hand man dropped down to the lower level of the platform. There the Fire Ferrets waded in water like sitting ducks, "Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions!"

Mako and Bolin swam toward her, the sparks were everywhere. Then the realization dawned on her that Amon's threat was actually becoming a reality. They needed to get out of the water. She turned her body, her eyes honed in on the lieutenant as he stood there grinning darkly. Without thought or further examination of the situation, she propelled a powerful water whip toward him but the attack was pointless as he electrocuted the water forcing her body to numb and recoil in pain. Her limbs wilted as her mind welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness. The equalist then pulled her and the brothers from the water; if he hadn't they probably would have drowned to death sinking from the weight of their pro-bending armor. The combination of the stress and hysteria erected from the electricity that charged through her body and impact of her head bouncing against hard cement successfully invoked fleeting images of her predecessor and his long lost friends. This usually happened in situations with circumstances like these. A weathered and disgruntled face that she was not familiar with always flashed to her attention last. She could have sworn the man inside her head looked like an older version of Noatak but she couldn't relay on that assumption due to the fact that her mental state wasn't clear enough.

She felt her head snap back against the pillar that they were confined to and, abruptly, the Avatar's eyes came into focus. The waterbender's pupils dilated sucking in any light that waited idly by. Her hands instantly rose to her waist where she found tight ropes constricting her body.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City…" Korra's head tilted upward toward the direction of the deep, threatening voice. It was Amon's, he had bested her. He had breached their defenses so easily and foresaw all their precautions as if they simply were just yellow tape to step over. She had been so keen on forgetting about Noatak that she had lost herself in the game. A feeling of overwhelming dejection and self-loathing rushed through her but it was soon replaced. She had been selfish and narcissistic over the past few weeks. Her jaw tightened, she promised to herself that she would put an end to this as Amon spoke his threats: "So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate."

Mako shook his brother awake but to his dismay he remained unconscious, "Korra, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Give me a second," Korra breathed on the ropes making the water vapor in the air freeze around the taut fibers of the rope. Within seconds they became fragile enough to break liberating the trio. The firebender moved his brother into a more comfortable position.

"I have to go after him."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You don't know what's up there."

"If I don't go who will?"

With that Korra was gone in a tunnel of water. She could faintly make out Mako's cry to watch her back. She landed on the platform taking her bearings, Lin and Tenzin where nowhere to be found. They must have been neutralized by the electric gloves that the rebels in the audience were welding. Amon was glaring at her as he ascended on a metal cable from above to his airship. She felt her face scowl in disgust and she promised to herself that he wasn't going to get away from this. Dozens of good men injured, the whole population of the city is most likely terrified. In a wave of palpable rage she propelled herself upward in a huge explosion of water and fire to the nearest raising platform, it was just under him. She easily knocked the two chi blockers from it. The chilling night air flooded against her warm skin and heat radiated off her fists.

"Come here Amon! You Coward," she roared vehemently. Concentrating the already present chi in her fists, she released it in an enormous shot of fire toward the masked man but he simply jumped onto the ledge of his airship dodging the attack with graceful ease. She leaped to the other side of the opening pulling herself up in a display of her strength, athleticism and guts.

"Give it up Amon!" She commanded angrily

"And why would I do any such thing?" he replied coolly, his blue eyes cut right through her, "You are on my airship, my territory. You have made a mistake in your assertions, Avatar," he stepped closer to her covering the distance between them until he stood a few feet away.

At least a dozen or more Chi blockers rushed into the cargo bay. She was outnumbered, the only route of escape was to jump but they were over buildings now and that would surely kill her. Amon wouldn't let her escape that effortlessly anyway. If only Tenzin had taught her to fly but that was impractical because she couldn't even produce a measly puff of air.

"Amon, sir, what do you want us to do?" one of the Chi Blockers inquired

"Stand by," he commanded firmly not even looking in their direction. The Avatar's arms were still prepped in bellicose position. Noatak's voice ringed again: _Stay away from him, _but she hadn't listened.

"You don't want to fight me, Avatar. Not now for there is no one except my men to see your demise," the hooded man stated resolutely, "So, why don't you surrender and I'll allow you to keep your bending for the time being? Sounds like a fair deal. I could do much worse," he stepped even closer so that they were a foot away. Korra shuttered in temporary fear of the man. She saw her fists spark, "I wouldn't do that. At least for the sake of you boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" The Avatar's eyes went wide in shock.

"Hmm, who was it? What was his name? Ahh," he whispered nefariously in her ear so no one but her would hear. His hand grabbed her chin roughly, "Noatak."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing yet."

"What are you?"

"You don't want to know," her eyes looked at his. His voice, his demeanor, his mannerisms, his confidence.

She dropped her arms, "You're right. I don't want to know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, it's shorter than usual; about 2,000 words… sorry. Please review any feedback is appreciated. Thanks! YOU DA BEST!**

A Terrible Synergy

Chapter 5

Today he felt especially claustrophobic behind his mask; he ached to remove it from his face and allow himself a moment of fresh air. He felt himself release a long sigh, the hot breathe rolled out of his mouth only to be caught by the porcelain wall that sat in front of his face. He glanced through the narrow slits remembering what he was previously doing and the stack of legislation remained unattended to beneath his hands. He couldn't discern why he was so vexed today; he couldn't relinquish the gratuitous anger that brimmed up inside him. In the back of his mind he knew that it was the Avatar's presence that was making him increasingly agitated. The pen in his hand stayed idle, his mind wasn't working to its normal speed and level of brilliance; this girl was fogging it up as if it were a hot shower on cool glass. Impulsively, he ripped the paper below his hands and chucked them in the trash in one powerful motion. He never had many caprices, but his impulse was to see her which made no sense in his mind. He shook his head, he always had every step calculated but with the Avatar in the picture everything just seemed to be out of his control.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

He turned around, it was his lieutenant. He had observed his little fit. He exhaled while closing his eyes to restore his composure. He wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose but he couldn't, "Yes, everything is fine. I am just not having my way with lawmaking this morning," he answered a bit acridly, his second in command didn't respond. There weren't many times he had witnessed his boss like that; he always had himself in check and decided to leave the issue alone, "What news have you brought me?"

"The Avatar isn't eating. I don't know if that's of importance to you but I thought you should know."

"She isn't eating? Is that her attempt of being defiant?"

"I suppose so, sir," Amon walked past him to the door opening it aggressively.

"That is unduly imprudent and pathetic," he growled.

"Sir, what do you want us to do about it?" his lieutenant called from behind.

"Nothing, as of now. I'll handle this idiotic situation myself. Go supervise the trainees they always thrive under your instruction."

The Lieutenant nodded watching the large, athletic frame of Amon vanish into the hallway. He could only wonder what kind of torture he had in mind for the young Avatar.

* * *

She had only been here three days and had gone without proper nourishment for two. The Avatar rested against the wall sitting on mat that was her mattress. She sat there in only her bindings mending her torn light blue shirt. The room was clean and abnormally spacious for a holding cell, probably because she was the only one in it. Light came from the single light bulb that was located in the middle of the ceiling; there were no windows to add to the lacking light in the room. It barely produced a sufficient amount of light but she could manage to see across the room. The door suddenly opened and the noise made her jump, forcing her to prick her finger on the sharp needle; a bubble of blood compiled at the tip of her left index finger. She watched the red substance until it trickled down her finger, later placing the wound in her mouth sucking on it to appease the bleeding.

Not caring who it was that stood in front of her she snapped obdurately, "If it is food that you brought go give to some other unfortunate soul," the finger in her mouth didn't make it any easier at comprehension,

"Good Morning, Avatar."

The deep voice pressured her to look up but she very well knew who it was; she could tell by his typical punctiliousness. She vowed to herself in not yielding to anything he said or permitting him the simple pleasure of eye contact, "Oh, how civil of you," her tone was spiked with heavy sarcasm.

He moved a little closer to her treading into the territory of the light. She wasn't fully clothed and he briefly took the sight of her in. He craved to be close to her and he felt his legs take another step closer crouching to her level so their faces were only inches away. He could smell the blood that was laced in her breath even if it was only an infinitesimal amount of it.

Still her head remained down examining her finger. It was cut and bleeding so he reached out and grabbed her hand with in his brushing the inflicted area with the pad of his thumb. She didn't pull away, "It has come to my attention that you are not eating," he broached the subject gently. Without another thought he ceased her finger's bleeding as he ran his thumb along the cut once more, "Come now, malnourished Avatar is no use to me."

"I'm not hungry," she stated quickly and withdrew her hand slightly amazed at how he stopped the bleeding, "How'd you do that?" she whispered eyeing her cut which was now merely a scratch upon her skin.

He tipped her chin up with his hand so that she was looking him in the eyes. His touch was gentle contrasting drastically to how he did it before, the gesture was almost comforting but it all was just a lie in the end, "A trick I picked up a long time ago," he whispered. The low volume to voice made his words sound sweet and unassuming, "You should eat," he commanded kindly.

"I don't want to nor do I care about that," she drew away from his hold turning her face from him.

In response, he stood up pacing away while maintaining an even tone, "I advise you to be more cautious in what you say. Here my followers are allowed two rations a day; one in the morning, one at night. There is no special treatment here, not even for me. I eat the same food as the janitor and so does everyone else, and if, on the rare occasion, one doesn't eat their portion they don't eat at all. Of course you don't care about petty things like this. That's precisely why I am here: to fix the problems you have turned away from out of total apathy."

She was tired from hearing him lecture her about what was good and righteous when he was the one to injure dozens of innocent people back at the arena; quite frankly he was annoying the shit out her, "I have tired the best I could, Amon," she stated firmly glaring at him with icy eyes, "I'm only a seventeen year old girl trying to figure this out. The world is complicated, I know that and I know I could be handling this situation in a better way but I don't know any other way. Sure, I'm brash and bullheaded but that doesn't mean I don't care, that I don't try," the Avatar rose to her feet defending her assertions, her toned body was showcased by the flickering light, "I care about everyone in this city even if you don't believe it. At least my way doesn't kill the innocent people of the city that you are so rigorously trying to save."

"Shut up," he yelled darkly, "I should put you in your place."

His voice had grown cold from its earlier warmth, she took a step back bracing herself for his advances, "And where is that exactly?" she inquired guardedly.

A wave of panic washed over her as he pushed her roughly against the wall, her bending had been disabled earlier by one of his men but she wasn't powerless; she could always use her fists. Suddenly he jabbed his knee between her legs, the pressure was oddly arousing. He felt her heart rate spike, as well as his. One of his hands was on her neck while the other was trailed against her bare abdomen anchoring her powerfully to the wall. She didn't know what to do and her hands just seemed to remain at her sides. She felt no reason to push him away.

The skin contact was disarming him, his mind grew clouded. At that moment, her eyes were just so overwhelmingly alluring as if she were the one to contrive this whole meeting to ruin him. Her face was so attractive and all he wanted to do was admire it. The harsh words she was spewing recovered him from his momentary lethargy, "What are you going to do? Rape me? Kill me? You are no better than the men that you're condemning."

He released his iron-like grip and stepped away, "I am a monster but I don't defile women, Avatar. I have always respected women because they are equal to men, and perhaps more equipped than they will ever be. I don't kill the thrill of it either. I am a far more worse than that, but I can promise you that I am a man of principle and conviction."

"Promises with you don't have a winning record."

"This one is true and if a promise was broken then it shouldn't have been made in the first place," he negated sharply. He placed his hands behind his back; he had been in here too long and very much desired to leave. He could feel his resolve crumbling at the seams.

"Why do you resent me? I haven't done anything to you."

A laugh escaped his lip, but it was gloomy one. He turned his back moving near the door, "Oh, Avatar, you have done everything… You are the symbol of bending and oppression," he paused and silence took up conversation, "You should eat your food; don't make me demand it or your friend Noatak will suffer the consequences from your actions."

She reclaimed her position on the floor again, "I'm sure he will."

The answer made him freeze; his hand lay motionless on the door knob. _She knows nothing._

"Did you just bottle him up because he was close to me?"

"No, he was giving away too many secrets," now he was the one not looking up.

He hadn't realized that she was next him now; how did she get beside him so quickly and he not notice? Her fingers ghosted over his forearm, "Who really are you, Amon?" her hands were at his mask.

He slowly turned to face her, his head tilted down, "Do you really wish to know?" he murmured delicately.

"I don't. I'm afraid that it would break my heart," she whispered.

They remained there staring at one another for a long time. He had no more words to speak to her, no more threats. He just wanted to be there and suddenly he realized that he was in too deep, and he didn't know how to get out.

"You should eat," he finally mumbled and left without another word. His mind was racing and a poignant feeling of regret and shame found its way to him. The sensation was unfamiliar and extremely unpleasant. How fickle and fragile he was at this moment. The hallway felt like it stretched on for miles, the guards and soldiers showed him their proper respects as he passed them. They venerated him as if her were a god but he simply was just a liar and a fool who could perform an unusual trick with the iniquitous act of bloodbending. He was the indefatigable defender of equality, wasn't he? Why was the Avatar making him feel this? Has she gotten under his skin?

He passed the corner tightly running into his lieutenant, "I apologize immensely, sir."

"Noted," and he continued in the direction to office.

"Amon, what do you want us to do with the Avatar?" he inquired down the hall with intense avidity.

"Release her. She is of no use to me here," he shouted as he closed the door to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here you are Chapter 6! Enjoy and please review. Thank you everyone so far who has given their input on this story in a review!**

**PS. The Second Season is upon us. **

A Terrible Synergy

Chapter 6

"He just let you go?" The Airbender spoke incredulously, "And left you with your bending?"

Korra just nodded scarfing food down her throat. The pain caused from her hunger ripped through her entire body; the masked man was correct in one respect. The councilmen waited patiently for her to finish eating while the brothers came running in to greet their long lost friend. The Firebender immediately embraced her in a warm and inviting hug, "I was so worried about you. I should have followed you."

The Avatar quickly consoled him, "Mako, it was none of your fault and you couldn't have just left Bolin there," she wrapped her arms again around his neck in order to wash away his growing guilt.

The Firebender released her from his hold to allow his brother to hug her, "Korra, you're alright," he pointed out in a breathless statement.

"Yes, I am Bolin and so are you."

"Don't ever do that again," the earthbender chided playfully, "You made us go nuts!"

It was the middle of the night and it was bitterly cold outside. The moon was high in the sky covering everything with an array of starry moonlight. The Avatar endeavored to remember what had conspired a few hours earlier. She rubbed her head irritably; her eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep. She could feel his touch still on her, his strong eyes still watching her but not for any advantageous reason for his cause. She could tell that he was looking at her, really looking at her as if she wasn't a pawn on a board but an animated, breathing human being; a human that had witnessed arrays death, pain, life and rebirth, a human that was young with a soul older than time itself. She couldn't help but think that she was seeing him too: that reserved man sitting on the curb reading for the simple pleasure of it. Suddenly, she thought about his words and couldn't discern if they implied a cryptic meaning or if they actually meant what they did. She couldn't distinguish if he cared about her or was acting upon the possibility of gaining an asset by means of manipulation. But there was no incentive for her release at all unless he actually held feelings for her. His actions baffled her mind beyond belief, or was he trying to show her something instead? If he was she couldn't comprehend his twisted message at all.

"Yeah, they put a blindfold over my eyes, tied my hands, and dumped me off," the Avatar explained, "Nothing special or unusual."

"Why would he just let you go? That is arbitrary of the kind of person Amon is. This is certainly unlike anything he has done before," the tall airbender stroked his beard in mounting perplexity, "Quite frankly, it just doesn't make any sense."

"I know," the waterbender concurred, "His moves are always deliberate. Do you think this means something?"

Tenzin shook his head; his face looked weary and his eyes faint, most likely from the lack of sleep caused from her disappearance, "It's too soon to tell. What matters now is that you're here and unharmed," he paused, "Did you attain any useful information about the whereabouts of these secret headquarters?" The councilmen knew there were tons located all over the city; the hideouts seemed to incessantly speckle the streets in silence and as one was discovered two more were found and so on.

"No, as far as I could tell it was someplace underground. I bet it's a complex of tunnels."

"Yeah, that's what it sounded like when they kidnapped me. Just like a gigantic tunnel somewhere underneath the streets," Bolin added from across the table, "Maybe sewers." Korra didn't even notice that Mako had been scrutinizing her the entire time with restless eyes, and as she glanced toward his direction his eyes remained brazenly where they were. He sat next to his brother.

"I must tell Lin this. Any information on this terrorist group could be used to our advantage. Did you uncover anything about Amon?" the Airbender rested his tattooed hand on her forearm, "Did he hurt you all?"

"No, he didn't hurt me," Korra spoke quietly, "I didn't learn anything more about Amon other than what we already know," she lied but it reality it wasn't in the least bit untruthful, though she was keeping things from him. She didn't know the masked man's actual identity but she could speculate and from her speculations she could form ideas of who Amon was. Secretly, she wanted to protect him and was compelled to do so. She felt if they had an undisclosed and unspoken agreement between one another. Perhaps, releasing her is his way of showing her that he could trust her. _No_, her mind shot down her optimistic sentiment; _that is too unrealistic. His only goal is to destroy you. _In her mind he was so gentle and his actions weren't impersonal as if they were calculated and premeditated. They were sincere and tense because she refused to eat. His alleged rancor of her barely showed at all during their brisk encounter and he had treated her fairly like any other person. Tenzin could clearly see the distant look forming in Korra's eyes; he could deduce that she was preoccupied with something sensitive.

Unsure of whether to interrupt her, the Airbender's thoughts about her encounters with the equalist leader became more unconvinced, "Korra, is there something that you're not telling us?"

The Avatar instantly looked up to the sound her name, "No, I'm just exhausted that's all. I need to go get some sleep," her actual fatigue took attention away from the interminable thoughts and unanswered queries that surrounded her stay at the equalist compound.

"Of course," Tenzin spoke, "I apologize you must be exhausted. You can take the day off tomorrow to recuperate, that will surely make Jinora happy since she won't have to wake up tomorrow to drill you in the airbending gates."

Korra stood up, her balance failed for a split second as a result of the dull stiffness in her legs that amounted from sitting in a cell for three days. Stumbling over, Mako wrapped his arm around her waist to support her and the waterbender took the help willingly. The Firebender guided her toward her room while Bolin trailed behind them. The Avatar was falling fast asleep in his arms. In Korra's bedroom, Mako gingerly laid her down on her mattress removing her thick, animal skin boots from her feet. The older brother watched until the Avatar closed her eyes making sure that she was breathing when he left with Bolin. If only a night's sleep could fix all the problems in her own head.

* * *

The next day Korra had planned to go visit Asami's mansion with Mako and Bolin. They told her that relaxing by the Sato's indoor pool would clear her head. With much reluctance, the Avatar finally caved in to the brothers' ceaseless requests. It's wasn't that she didn't want to go; it's just that she wasn't the best of friends with Asami. She could have remained on the air temple recovering with the airbending kids; Pema always needed an extra hand anyway. Playing with Ikki, Jinora and Meelo would certainly bring her mind off things and alleviate the now habitually lonesome feeling in the cavity of her chest. Nevertheless, against her wishes the Avatar embarked on her walk across the city to the Sato Estate. Her face reveled in the sea spray and wind as the ferry carried her across to Republic City's largest port. The weather today was more promising then the bitter cold of the previous night; the ambient temperature was a bit warmer and the sun's rays were unobstructed as they reached the far stretches of the ground. The bending brothers also insisted that she walk up with them due to her weakened condition, but that only made her angry. She was fine physically so she told them off, intending on walking the streets herself to the Sato Mansion. She had a pretty vague idea of where the large estate was situated in Republic City but that didn't mean she wasn't determined in finding it. She would discover it eventually.

The streets weren't particularly busy but that was no surprise since it was in the middle of the day and many were either at work or at home enjoying a lunch break. She had been walking for a long time now and suddenly she knew what street she was on. Beside her was the café where she first met him. She idly ambled by, no one was sitting outside since it was too cold enjoy a decent meal. She could deal with the weather; it was mild compared to the extremely low temperatures she had to grow up with when she was a kid. She briefly glanced through the glass windows on the front, the glare made it difficult to see the tables in the back, to ascertain that no one was inside. Perfunctorily, the Avatar opened the door to the tiny eatery perusing the delectable desserts that were on display in a glass container on the front counter. The door had a bell on it summoning a cook from the back room.

"I'm so sorry, but we're closed today," a woman that appeared from the back room stated, "Did you see our sign?" she was a moderately tall, with sinuous curves and dark green eyes. She seemed to be baking something in the back by the show of flour on her apron.

She hadn't seen it, "Oh, I'm so sorry," Korra apologized, "My head has been a little bit foggy today," she attempted to vindicate herself.

The woman smiled as if he knew exactly what she was struggling with but it was just a small, kind smile nothing to over analyze. As Korra turned to leave, she discovered a man clad in a hooded black overcoat in a back booth; the glare must have forced her to miss him. His back was facing her, his build so familiar. She could see that his head was turned down looking at a dismal cup of coffee that had long grown cold.

"Wait, you're Avatar, aren't you?" the baker asked.

"Yes, I am," she answered meekly. She was attempting to eschew any superfluous comments or inquires about her. Undoubtedly, she loved being the Avatar but today she wanted to be Korra not just the all-powerful savior of the world.

"Wow, well it's an honor to meet you, Avatar," the Baker stuck out her hand in a cordial gesture, "The name's Viola. I'm the owner of this place."

"Nice to meet you, Viola," the Avatar replied. She glanced over to the solitary man again, "I wasn't aware that you played favorites with your customers," she gestured toward the man; there was no malice in her statement just girlish nosiness.

"Oh," she rubbed the back of her neck, "That man is a special case, he was a good friend of mine once," the way she spoke it sounded as if they were involved once which made anger raise in her, "Anyway, he's a regular and has been coming here ever since I started my café up about thirteen years ago. I knew he was a good guy," the Avatar rolled her eyes, thankfully Viola didn't see it, "and I couldn't have just refused him a cup of coffee and a quiet place to sit… I'll tell you what you can stay in my shop if promise me you won't wreck anything and if you need anything just ask. It's on the house; I certainly would love the Avatar to be a regular paying customer," the amiable woman smiled again, without a doubt one of the happier people in the city but the Avatar couldn't thwart the odious jealously that was unleashed inside her.

"That's very kind of you, Viola," the Avatar replied as agreeably as she could manage. The waterbender hated the fact that she was one of the nicest people she had met and was privately begrudging her over something that in the past, but it happened nonetheless.

"Well, I'll be off. Bread doesn't bake itself," she hesitated and leaned closer to her over the counter, "Just between you and me, I'm a non-bender and I think you are doing a great job." Korra with great difficulty could not take away that as compliment, _so he likes to fuck non-benders? _her subconscious back-lashed. With that the baker bid her farewell and disappeared into the back room to continue on with her trade.

A myriad of things of what she could say to him rushed through her head as the waterbender walked slowly to the back of the eatery but all she could settle on was, "It looks like you're a bit lonely today."

"That appears to be the situation doesn't it," he responded softly, he already was aware of her presence in the café. His eyes turned up an evanescent look of weakness but the fleeting emotion was soon exchanged with usual apathy. His face always displayed a mask of cool indifference but she knew that something deeper and more profound lived underneath it, he just refused to let anyone see that side of him but if she pushed the right way she knew she could catch glimpses of it.

"Don't worry about Viola," he allayed her reservations, "That was a long time ago," he could still sense her anger, "Please, leave that alone."

"I didn't know that you were such a lady's man."

"Korra," he beseeched, her name rolled off his tongue in one smooth sound, "If you want the truth, she's not the only woman I slept with."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better," she stated curtly as she stepped closer so that she stood beside him.

"I didn't take you as the jealous type, Avatar."

"How about we drop it like you suggested," Korra yielded yet her hostility stayed fresh in the air, she claimed the seat in front of him, "So Amon let you free too?"

He looked up and smirked at her comment, she hadn't really seen him take pleasure in something openly like that, close to smiling, it was sort of a half gesture, "Yes, yes it looks like he did." He was wearing a hooded black overcoat and a navy cotton undershirt while dark gray slacks and shiny, leather shoes covered the lower half of his body. His dark scarf remained on the table next him. It certainly was a classy, modern outfit.

He did not dismiss her presence nor welcomed it so Avatar continued the conversation, "You should tell him to let you out more often."

This time he didn't laugh. There was a prevalent look of sullenness in his countenance, but his callous exterior belied his true feelings. She was so riveting yo him; her actions so spontaneous. One second her demeanor would be obstreperous, defying any authority that was in a mile's radius, and in an instant her being could shift into an unsettling quiescent; he couldn't confess that he largely admired her. He attempted to clear his dry throat as the long pause continued on uncomfortably. His eyes drifted deeper into hers as he fruitlessly played with his coffee cup, "How'd you find me here?"

"I guess by luck," suddenly she felt his hand begin to caress her thigh underneath the table, his fingers moved in slow, tantalizing circles over the fabric of her pant. It was exciting her in ways she couldn't quite explain nor freely admit to. Her brain attempted to impede the sudden longing that welled up inside her being. Heat rushed to her face as his hand gradually inched higher. Her mind fought against it, _This is what you do to woman? _but her heart was skipping beats just by the simple touch of his hand against her thigh. Suddenly, the lingering anger washed away as desire replaced it and she just wanted to surrender at his hands not caring what the consequences would be.

"I haven't been honest to you, Korra."

"Oh, really?" she wasn't the least surprised.

"Do you wish to know something about me?"

"And what is that, Noatak?"

"I'm a lot older then you," he hesitantly withdrew his hand from her leg; the Avatar was unhappy when he did this.

"13 years isn't a lot."

"Then add 10 to that."

"The age 40 doesn't really make a difference, it's the question of if your man enough to do it," she whispered huskily as she inched in closer, Noatak couldn't help but find her quick math skills sexy.

"Is that a challenge?" he questioned smugly, he could have taken her whenever he desired but he had too much self-restraint to care for, "Avatar, I hope you are aware that I was the age of 23 when you were born."

She pulled back leaning into the wooden frame of the booth, her tone even more boastful then his, "Well I got you beat on that one, pretty boy. If I did the math correctly, I was 43 when you were born… oh, wait," she tipped her chin matter-of-factly, "add like a 100 years to that."

"Oh, is that right?" he chuckled, "I guess you win," he ceded simply.

How he just wanted to give up like that- with no thought, no effort. He just wanted to kiss her again, but that wouldn't fix anything rather farther obfuscate the mess he was kind enough to get himself caught in. He craved to ravish her in his affection, to feel her even though that meant giving up everything he believed in. He was uncertain if he could resist her anymore as if she was the cure to his ailing disease, a malady that many foretold no recovery from. His free hand held hers tight in grip that was hard to be separated from.

"Korra, I think I've become attached to you," intoned with serious implications.

"You have?" she was made euphoric by his sudden confession but persisted on in keeping her poise, but she couldn't thwart a blush from reaching her attractive features, "But wasn't it you who said that you had nothing to do with me."

"Yes."

"What changed your mind?"

"I never changed my mind rather I made a conscious decision."

"And what is that?"

"I want you, Korra," his eyes were heavy with lust, the corners of his lips turned upward, "How about we make deal?"

"And what is it that you propose?"

"I'll be Noatak, an ordinary man, and you can be Korra, an unassuming watertribe girl" he voice was deep and enticing; "Oh, but I can assure you that you are anything but ordinary," he inclined in closer and she could feel his hot breath. Her heart was about to pop out of her chest from the proximity, he was so handsome.

Their noses were merely inches away, "I have to go, Noatak, but I would love to play make believe with you some other time," the Avatar admitted.

He rolled his shoulders back, the powerful muscles visually deflating in dissatisfaction, "I would implore you to stay but I am not the boss of you."

_Unless you want me too be_, Noatak mused suggestively. He combed his dark hair back with his hand and he leaned in again, "Oh, but if you stay I could show you so many things…" his voice was low and rough as it rumbled through her ears.

"You being free doesn't mean that I am," she replied petulantly her previous rage returned to its former glory; though she thoroughly enjoyed his prim way of speaking, his hand trailed up to her cheek.

His eyes were deepest of blues, the cold waters found dwelling in the cavernous seas of the world, "I could show you so many things," he repeated, "if you'd allow me to let you see what I see," he tilted his head close to hers, "A beautiful woman," he breathed as he kissed her, "as deserted as the man in front of her."

All lurking thoughts of indoor pools and previous engagements were pinched from her attention as his lips seized hers. She sensed her hands running through his hair, his lingered near her chin. The kiss quickly intensified, into a display of unadulterated passion. He certainly was showing her who was superior in the kiss as he slipped his tongue into her agape mouth. He was rewarded with her moan of pleasure, and he, at that moment, he thought nothing in the world was able stop him from pleasuring the girl in front him.

"Noatak," she whispered as she broke away from the passionate embrace, her fingers brushed against his cleanly shaven jawline, "Is that even your real name?"

"It is," he answered without any meticulous reflection. He withdrew his hands from her mesmeric face, "I seem to be holding you up, my apologizes, as you said there are places you need to be" he momentarily looked away, "I suppose we'll continue this game another time."

The Avatar appeared to be left dangling by the thread of this man, who casted shadows over the thoughts in her own head, "This is a game to you?" The volatile nature of this man simply astonished her; first he wanted nothing to do with her to then confess his growing attraction to simply deny it in the end.

"It is… with higher stakes than either of us will ever know. We have to play carefully if we have any chance for victory."

The Avatar was bemused by his words and surprised she had nothing to say in return. He gathered his scarf up in his hands and wrapped it around his neck. She watched him intently as he scoured his pockets for a stray yuan to place underneath the virtually untouched cup of coffee. When he located the money, his athletic frame rose to his feet. Looking down at her, he pulled his hood over his head as he uttered his words of goodbye, "I do hope for you to have a splendid time at the Sato Estate," she didn't even know how he knew she was going there. Had he been spying on her? He arched down next to her face, "And just for the record I have been playing the game."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just deleted that really long author's note from before; sorry I must have been annoying.**

A Terrible Synergy

Chapter 7

She was running down the street after him. She thought this was her only chance.

"Noatak!"

He turned and smiled, she continued to run after him. Reaching his position, she jumped up wrapping her arms securely around his strong neck as his arms slipped around her trim waist.

"I want to play. I want to play so badly," she laughed with pain all the while smiling wide; tears were freely streaming down her face. She was clutching him so tightly, she didn't want him to leave, and she didn't want him to disappear again. She wanted him to stay this way.

"Hey," he muttered whipping the flowing tears from her face; he always hated to see girls cry this way even though he made them cry in bed the way he pleasured them. She was adorable to say the least and he could feel this delicate moment tugging at the rigidity of his heart, "Don't cry," he soothed softly, "There's no need to cry," he hummed. At that moment he realized how much he loved her.

It was strange to see her so weak at his hands, so at his mercy. The tears stopped as she regained her composure staring up at him with anticipation of his answer. He kissed her lips chastely not wanting to rush to the point, no force of passion just a show tender emotion.

"Would you like to come over to my apartment? I would love to cook you dinner."

"I would like that," he would cook for her, usually that's the other way around; this man was so intriguing, but Korra was never one for clean-cut gender roles. That's why she always disliked the North Pole; her uncle was especially an extremist when it came to tradition and maintaining the practices.

"Prefect," he didn't give a damn at this point, he wanted to make love to this woman not just have sex with her, "I'll see you at 8 tomorrow night," he paused and kissed her again more forcibly, throwing her against the brick wall that stood behind her. He moved to her neck biting it, sucking the sensitive flesh, leaving his own mark against the dark background of her skin as if to tell all bystanders that she belonged to someone. He was in love with this woman and he didn't have the faintest idea what to do; truthfully he was afraid to death. She felt his muscles tense as he withdrew away from the grace of her body. His strong hands held her shoulders, "I'll be Noatak," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"And I'll be Korra," she mumbled as he walked away, she raised a hand to her lips trying to remember every movement, every caress, of his lips against hers, "Can't it just be 8 o'clock now?" she shouted after him, "Where will you met me?"

"I have no doubt you'll find me," He chuckled loudly, swiftly pivoting on his heels and dipping his head in admiration to her typical impatience, "Well, Avatar, good things come to those who wait. I applaud your eagerness but I promise you that you wouldn't be the slightest bit disappointed."

She sighed unhappily as she pulled her parka hood taut around her neck in order to conceal the new mark he had so graciously bestowed her. She was tired and her feet ached horribly for some odd reason; she called the nearest cab and hopped in it. The ride was relatively calm, but her mind was running back and forth a million times a minute; her train of thought was functioning like a half-deranged rodent running incessant and imperfect circles inside her skull. He worked her up like no other man she had ever met in her life.

* * *

"Korra, you made it!" Bolin yelled across the pool, the air was thick with the pungent smell of chlorine. The walls were slick with steam, "I was afraid you got kidnapped again," Bolin shouted; Mako promptly dunked his head in the water.

"Sorry, Korra, my brother is kind of an idiot at times," after all it had not even been a full day after her release.

"You know Amon is a scary dude," the earthbender comically imitated a hulking monster stalking it's pray, "I mean I don't even sleep well after that incident with him," the Firebender dunked his brother again, praying that he'll get the message to shut his mouth the next time he gets the urge to open it and spew something insensitive.

"I'm happy you made it, Korra!" Asami greeted politely, she was sitting at the edge of her pool allowing her legs to hang over the side into the warm water below. The girl kicked her feet back in forth.

The Avatar took a seat on a vacant lounge chair watching the three take delight in the indoor pool; she had to acknowledge the fact that it looked pretty pleasing but her mind was off in other places thinking about other things.

"Korra, you ok?" The earthbender's previous comments had forced to reflect on a few lingering thoughts, Mako asked with unease, he knew that she loved to swim and seeing her sit quietly watching them bumble around in the water discerned him, "Would you like to swim?"

"If you need to borrow a suit, Korra, I have plenty," Asami offered.

"No, I'm fine here. I'm plenty exhausted," she lied, her heart was actually still racing, "You guys settled right in haven't you?" the Avatar joked.

"You got that right," Bolin agreed, he floated with his belly to the surface of the water with his hands in a tranquil position behind his head, "It's heaven on earth here."

"Plus, I have never worn a bathing suit in my life," the Avatar avowed.

"You've never worn a bathing suit?" Asami asked raptly.

"Yeah, we just swim in our bindings in the South Pole or with nothing at all; were pretty traditional I guess," they only swam in the nude during polar plunges.

"Must be annoying to wrap yourself up every day," Asami commented.

"You get pretty used to it," Korra leaned back on her forearms, "So, what do you have planned for today? Make-overs? Shopping?" Mako and Bolin groaned over the girl talk tiling their heads back in the hot surface of the water.

"No, I have something more exciting in mind," Asami admitted playfully.

All four exited the pool walking into a lavishly decorated changing room; Bolin and Asami entered a back room which connected to a larger hallway. They went go tell the mechanics in the garage to get the cars ready and started, leaving Mako and Korra alone for a bit of time.

Mako tossed the waterbender a racing suit, "Here put this on, you'll go faster," he suggested as he took the seat beside her.

"What are we doing exactly?"

"Racing cars of course."

"Woah, this is going to be cool!" She moved her arms around attempting to take off her parka but it got caught on her elbow.

"Here let me help you," with the aid of a small upward pull from the Firebender the parka came off cleanly, unfortunately, without the parka her purple prize on her neck was left in plain sight. Mako knew a hickey when he saw one, he wasn't a dimwit.

"Where'd you get that that?" he asked causally fingering the love mark. He couldn't recall if it was there last night, she had been wearing her parka then.

"I got it at the equalist compound," she explained quickly making an effort to avoid undesirable questions.

"But you told us that Amon didn't hurt you."

"He didn't," she defended.

"Then why the hell do you have a hickey on your neck?" he inquired sharply.

"Why does it even matter?" she covered her mark with her hand slapping his away, "You give plenty of them to Asami. Why should you care at all about what I do with my life?" he thought that she was acting reckless because he had told her down. He still had the firm belief that she was still interested in him, but they never did anything. Not even shared a kiss; she didn't understand why he was acting so overprotective. He didn't even have to right to dote over her like this anyway.

"Because you're my friend and I do care about you, Korra," she couldn't take his two-sidedness because it was unfair to both her and Asami. His actions and show of affection turned her off; she could see that he was trying to make a move on her; perhaps, he was afraid of losing her.

"Look, Mako," the Avatar declared softly, "I know we've have had the issue of complicated feelings toward each other in the past," she rested her hand on top his, "But I want you to be fair to Asami, okay, and you don't have to worry about me I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Who is it? It's not that shady guy, Noatak?"

"What possibly do you have against him?" she spat with indigence. He still held something against him? He had only met him once.

"So it is him!" he determined weighing her reaction, "That guy didn't give out good vibes. Stay away from him, Korra," he warned.

"And when did you become my father?" she questioned bitterly, "And when do I have to listen to you? Remember we are not seeing each other, so stop getting so jealous," the firebender was clearly rattled by her remark.

"I'm not jealous! I know bad people when I see them; I just know, okay! I've worked with thugs since I was eight, don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about," he shouted angrily. His broad shoulders relaxed as he sighed deeply attempting to uncover the little equanimity he had left, "Sorry, it's hard not to worry when one of your best friends is captured by the most notorious criminals since the Fire Lord," the firebender joked awkwardly endeavoring to lighten the mood, but the whole event had caused him much guilt and unnecessary stress, "I know I'm not good with this stuff, Korra, and I want you to know that always be here for you."

"I'm happy you are," she finally ended not wanting to endure the painful conversation any longer; she tugged the racing suit behind her, "Is there a bathroom anywhere?"

"Yeah, upstairs. I believe it's the first door to your right."

Her strides efficient and powerful; she was trying to get as far away as possible as fast as possible. The Avatar walked by Mr. Sato's office door, absentmindedly over hearing his exuberantly loud conversation on the phone with someone who sounded important. At first she thought it was a client but her understanding of the phone call changed as she connected the dots together, "No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned. Uh-um, yes... Luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time," out of curiosity she lowered her eye looking through the tiny slit of the key hole, _so this is the restricted vision Amon has to deal with, what a bitch, _she thought, _How the hell do you even see anything?_ She couldn't make out much, only the moving blurb that she assumed was Asami's father; she assumed that there wouldn't be anyone else in the room during a private conversation like this. The Avatar briefly thought about the likelihood of Asami's Father being involved with the equalist cause; it was feasible. Anything seemed more likely as the prospect of Noatak being the masked man became more and more believable. Sato did have the means to back up the equalist cause too. Perhaps, the whole Cabbage Crop scandal was a sit-up contrived by Future Industries to gain more influence over the markets, thus giving them more power and resources to use. Mr. Sato already had a tremendous amount of scarcity power in the economy to support his company for years, since he was the first and only manufacture in the world to produce satomobile cars as cheaply and efficiently as he did. Cabbage Corp was his only real competition until they were knocked out of the market by Chief Bei Fong and her cronies. From her obstructed vision, Korra could make out the entrepreneur's worked up demeanor as he continued to converse with the man on the other line; his ambition to gain more influence and territory made her duly mistrustful. She just felt that the man was coordinating something nefarious and she couldn't take her mind off the fact that she had always pictured Mr. Sato as a mad scientist, which didn't help him much in keeping him on the good side in her mind. She persisted on listening to the talk until the close of it, "Trust me, by the end of the week we'll be ready to strike!" He plopped the phone down against its holder; it sounded like he almost broke it.

He started to walk towards the door and Korra had a sudden panic attack as she stalked away from his office as quietly and inconspicuously as possible, but she was never really lauded for her discreetness and accidentally ran into the wall next to the powder room. It wasn't her fault that she had overheard his conversation; the guy talks like he had hearing problems. She was kind of inured to hearing defects since Katara had issues with her ears. Her waterbending master always denied it though, stating that her hearing ability was a hundred percent but the young waterbender knew that it wasn't normal to listen to the radio on the loudest volume. She turned the corner quickly dropping the all-leather racing suit to the red velvet-covered floor.

All she could think at the moment when she pacing down the lavish front stairs, which flittered into a large and ostentatious welcoming rotunda, was how Noatak had known her presence would be at the Estate. There were probably equalist walking around unnoticed throughout the entire mansion giving her faces from behind her back. She could picture them wearing their normal day clothes instead of their equalist grab; no one would ever suspect them. It was a genius idea. Suddenly, a super uncomfortable feeling manifested in the pit of her stomach followed by an aching desire to leave.

She made a beeline to the door only to be stopped by Asami, she held her helmet in her hand, "You're leaving? But you just got here, I-I thought..."

The waterbender stopped her short, "I'm sorry Asami," everyone eyed her with new found suspicion even the Butler, maybe he was in with the Equalist, she shuffled clumsily backward. Her hands behind her, "Uh, sorry! I forgot, I'm supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!" she flipped her hands trying hard to make her sentence make intelligible sense but it was futile. She shrilled at the end slamming the door shut. That, by far, was one of the best moments of her life when she exited the building in one piece.

* * *

A small scale investigation followed the next day and the sleepless night before didn't aid the waterbedner at all when her friends snapped at her for forthrightly accusing Asami's Father of conspiring with the infamous terrorist group. Mako was the most vexed by it. The city was basically at war, if she had a lead into an essentially unknown organization with seemingly limitless resources then why wouldn't she seize the opportunity and investigate it? It was just unfortunate and unlucky that the alleged accomplice was Asami's Father. The possibility of Hiroshi Sato having a hand involved in the impending Equalist coup over the city wasn't the sudden cause of her paucity of sleep; it was Noatak as well as Amon.

The next day happened faster than she would have liked to believe. A tip was given to her the night before and a worker spilled his guts in front of Tenzin, Lin and her. Hiroshi, currently, was on thin ice and the Avatar was waiting patiently in the cargo ship with two dozen other policemen in the Police Infiltration Blimp. Mako and Bolin were already at the mansion relaxing with Asami, they thought the investigation had been closed but they had been misinformed.

The group of policemen paraded determinedly behind their chief as they penetrated the mansion doors. Korra and Tenzin followed closely behind, Asami busted in the room with a rage that was hardly ever associated with her, "What are you doing here?"

"We have a reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion," Lin explained bluntly.

Asami only narrowed her eyes in skepticism and disgust, the Avatar consciously made an effort to not make eye contact, "I think I would've noticed if there was a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father," Korra could believe Asami's steadfast denial because it was an abstract notion to believe about the man who had raised her. Destroying an image of someone, which is held so highly and respectively, is tough to do; not only is it difficult to it tangibly but it also places a lot of unwanted emotional baggage on people which were involved in the process of unveiling the truth.

"Where is your father?" Tenzin sounded good-humored compared to Lin's cold, informal tone.

"In his workshop, behind the house."

The girl was shocked as she ran into Father's workshop to find him nowhere. Korra hid behind the metalbenders, "Dad, Hello?" Asami pointlessly called as if he could hear her. The officers circled the entire enclosure approaching Lin only when they were certain no one else was in the room, "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving," Lin stated, she wasn't going to give up that quickly because her job as well as the future of Republic City was on the line. Korra recognized the sight-seeing technique Lin was using; her mother was made famous by it because that was the way she overcome her blindness making her one of the best and most elite earthbenders in history. It's also one of the most efficient ways to search a large metal building but Korra never success with the technique because of her lack of refinement in her earthbending.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside," Lin earthbent the metal sole of her shoe back in place. She lifted her arms to expose a hidden shaft and elevator which lay below; it was foreboding sight, the platform simply sitting there daring them to see what was going on below the surface.

Korra's heart fell for Asami, "What? There's no tunnel," she murmured despite the fact that Lin had uncovered it seconds earlier.

Bolin being his normal unsubtle self asked, "Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?"

The girl stumbled backward, Mako caught her shoulders to steady her, "I don't understand. There must be an explanation," her friends were stunned that the Avatar's intuition was correct. Korra reached out for Asami making an effort to assuage her discomfort, "Maybe you don't know everything about your father, I'm sorry."

The Chief disturbed the quiet movement between them as she commanded her officers to their positions; she wanted no causalities today, "Officers," she extended her finger toward the stairs, "into the tunnel. Be cautious," the officers obeyed with no doubt of her judgment, but as Mako, Bolin and Asami commenced down the tunnel behind her valued officers Lin stopped them short. She jabbed her finger menacingly toward the trio, and the Avatar felt the culpability poring over her, "Uh-uh, you three stay up here," she designated an officer to oversee their stay, "Officer Song, keep an eye on them." Same as the others, the man humbly saluted his chief and pulled back from the group. Lin was already ten steps in front of Tenzin and Korra as she descended the stairs to the elevator. What really killed her was looking back at her friends, their faces defined by somber melancholy that she was guilty of being the instigator of. The firebender was especially dejected; she could see his self-loathing in his sad, burnt eyes.

The platform moved down rather quickly for how large it was; yellow, sodium lights illuminated the dark pathway down into an open area which spanned larger than Republic City's bending arena itself. Korra thought she was in more of a surprise than Asami was upstairs looking at the sheer immensity of the compound; there was Amon paraphernalia nailed and hung everywhere. Hiroshi wasn't just a sympathizer and advocate to the Equalist cause but a full blown co-conspirator.

"Not your average backyard workshop," Lin stated anxiously looking around, most likely the biggest understatement of the night.

The waterbender felt herself take a few steps forward discovering large metal contraptions modeled crudely in the form of a human being, "And I'm guessing those are the new weapons."

The capacious room was eerily serene, forcing the stalwart police officers' hair to stand on end, "Hiroshi is lying alright," Tenzin concluded firmly, "But where is he?"

Suddenly, in a cacophony of lurid noises, huge metal-like walls ascended into the air leaving the group without any proper escape route. The policemen immediately attempted to bend it to no avail. Mr. Sato's voice boomed on the overhead speakers, they had known that they were coming all along, "I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong," unusual green lights were turned on around them, encompassing them in a strange sea of green. Their hands rose to their faces in order to shield their eyes from the offensive glare, "It's solid platinum," Hiroshi boasted arrogantly, the machines Korra had revealed earlier were alive and moving. The robotic machines approached the group with fearlessness and expectation, "My mecha tanks are platinum as well," the center mega suit continued, Hiroshi was inside controlling the gadget, "Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." Korra's stomach quivered in nervousness, she didn't know if there was any possibility of making it out alive. She glanced over at Tenzin, he had children to raise and educate and then at Lin, who had so much good left in her life to peruse. The officers were unafraid and so she would be; her hands tensed into fists intended at winning the fight. It was precisely 8:43 at night and her wrath seemed to have no end in sight, "Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, you no good Equalist! Come out here and-"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more... equal."

"That source was a set-up! You lured us down here!" Lin announced.

"Guilty as charged," Mr. Sato returned with a sinister smile as the tanks advanced forward planking them on all sides. The battle only lasted a total of five minutes but everyone fought valiantly; they were outnumbered and outgunned. The new weapons were just too much to handle. The Avatar, the airbender, and the chief lay unresponsive on the ground. Korra's vision was spotty as she attempted to look around; desperation started to seep into her mind as she stretched her arms vainly toward her mentors. Amon was there, walking toward her; his cocksure nature shown through his posture. Korra couldn't see Amon's disgruntled look beneath the mask as he gazed down at her weakened body, his hands were behind his back. Hiroshi walked up beside him, "Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run."

"Yes, it was," Amon agreed his lieutenant stood at his other side.

"What do you want us to do with the Avatar and her friends?" Amon looked out onto the field of unconscious bodies, "I'll take care of the Avatar. Take the rest under custody and put them in central holding. I will deal with them, later, when I have more time to spare."

"Yes, right away, Amon," his lieutenant replied respectively.

Amon's large frame bent down capturing Korra's supple body in his arms. Carrying her bridal style he opened the nearest transport car placing her down in the back of it. Unbeknownst to him, the bending brothers had just miraculously infiltrated the secret factory from beneath acquiring the councilmen and the Chief of Police. He could hear the commotion from the front seat of the car.

Now all he wanted was to scare the Firebender senseless; he ducked out of the car setting his sights on the two brothers. The earthbender instantly reacted to his presence shuttering next to his older brother. He walked closer reveling in the boy's absolute fear; however, the Firebender didn't cease his banter, "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover!" the tall boy turned his attention to Amon, "Where is she! You can't keep her forever!" he shouted.

Amon only laughed darkly, "I can do whatever I please with her," he walked even closer, the brothers stepped back. There was a hole in the floor, that's how they were able to enter, "You are in no position to make impractical allegations and I'll make sure to take your bending first when I have the chance," the Firebender was consistently losing ground; Mako opted to fight but his brother had convinced him otherwise. They were holding essential parts of the leadership of Republic City literally on their backs and the consequences could be dire if they made any tiny error.

Hiroshi added angrily, "the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!" he zapped his glove aggressively stepping in front of the hooded man.

"Control yourself," Amon commanded firmly, pushing him aside.

"Dad stop!" it was his daughter, "Why are you doing this?" The masked man stood with his back to the father and daughter as he circled again watching the bending brothers; the Firebender wouldn't leave without his girlfriend.

"Sweetie," Mr. Sato started off, all his fatherly tone had been coarsened, "I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. But now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people," he extended his hand toward the brothers, "these benders. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere!" Amon was so unnaturally still it unsettled almost everyone in the room, Hiroshi took off one of his gloves and offered it to his distressed daughter. A chance the hooded man would never give to a presently unstable girl, "Join me, Asami."

By now Korra, had regained consciousness. She rolled around in the back of the van; she tried to unlock the dorr but Amon had locked it. That was certainly nice of him. She peeked through the back window watching the showdown go down. Amon was in the middle of it all, amazingly with his back turned toward most of the action. It was as if he didn't have the slightest care about Hiroshi only using him because he could stock him with supplies and weapons needed to take a rapid modernizing city. The Avatar released a gasp as Asami accepted the glove to only stab her father in the back with it. Asami charged toward the lieutenant quickly trouncing him with an impressive display of self-defense. Korra found a new level of respect for the girl as she moved to Amon wasting no time. The Equlaist leader still had his back turned, in a blink of an eye he sideswiped her with his foot forcing her on her knees. With the girl momentarily disabled, Amon effortlessly confiscated the glove from her hand to break it beneath the weight of his foot. His attack was so flawless and fluid Korra barely had a second to see it all.

"Do you know how much those cost?" Mr. Sato yelled angrily as he stood to his feet.

"I'm sure you can make another one, Sato," the Equlaist leader spoke in a furiously sardonic tone as if he didn't want to be there. He pushed the girl with his foot to the bending brothers ordering, "Go back to the city and tell what had conspired here. Then I will hunt the rest of your putrid kind down; I command you to proclaim the desolation and hopelessness that is left for the future of bending until it becomes commonplace, " the boys remained still, the masked man's words were frightening and frankly terrifying. The leader spoke with so much surged confidence seemed to leak through the slits of his mask like serpents of bad fortune. The masked man pushed his vision of ultimate equality in front of their noses whether they liked it or not announcing its imminence. The earthbender had already experienced Amon's practically unbeatable prowess. Bolin grasped Asami's arm while his brother grabbed the other one pulling her back into the trench.

"Why are you giving them my daughter?"

"An uncommitted imp has no place in this organization. You will get your daughter back soon enough," he confided as he stalked past the portly inventor. Amon raised his hands paying no more attention to the bending brothers, "Get the rest of the officers to the transport we leave immediately."

"We had a deal!" Hiroshi shouted.

Amon turned and faced him in a split second, "I suggest for your own good, Mr. Sato, that you keep your mouth shut before I do it for you," Sato glanced at the man somberly, his eye glasses were broken; he looked like a disheveled old man lost in the lust of war and revenge.

"Mako! Bolin!" Korra shouted slamming against the back window pane of the van, with the aid of a fire blast she broke through the window. A shard of glass sliced through her foot, she lurched backward in pain. The blood began to trickle through her boot staining it red. Opening the door from the outside she freed herself, the adrenaline rush masked the excruciating pain in her damaged heel.

"Korra!" the Firebender shouted back feverishly. He dropped Lin and Asami in the makeshift escape tunnel, which his brother was already making progress through. Mako jumped up to the ledge but Bolin had already earthbent the hole closed; they had been in there too long. They had to get Korra at another more opportune time.

"We have to get her!" he yelled shaking his brother.

Bolin's eyes were big with fear, "We can't there's too many of them, bro, it is impossible! I'm sorry but, we have to get these people out first."

"Bolin! They already had Korra once and released her, what are they going to do now? I wouldn't let them have her again!" the firebender started to claw at the packed dirt above his head, his brother wasn't going to open it. Above, Korra staggered around, her path marked by blood. The tunnel was her only chance; she was caught with nowhere to run.

"Now what was the point of that, Avatar?" he sounded offended, "I locked you in that van for a reason, now you have gone off and hurt yourself." The equalists were confounded by their leader's leniency with the Avatar.

"Stay away from me!" she hissed from the corner of the room; her hands prepared to fight. He was tired looking at her through his mask; he wanted to look at her with his eyes.

"Detain her!" he ordered evenly. His men overpowered her wrists and limps catching in his henchmen's ropes. She was thrown into a different van, "Meet me back at headquarters. I'll handle the Avatar."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here you go! Please review and thank you all for the support!**

A Terrible Synergy  
Chapter 8

He carried the limp Avatar over his shoulder, dipping it slightly so that his metal shoulder covering would not cut uncomfortably into her midsection; he placed her down on the solitary chair that stood in front of his desk. Her boot was soaked with blood leaving stains on his gray shirt. In the van, the young girl was far too problematic to deal with so he had knocked her out, understanding that her temperament was the effect of the commotion that had recently transpired in Sato's factory. The masked man looked at the unconscious girl sitting in front of him and had no idea why he was doing this; it was this need that was exposing itself inside his being, begging him. Perhaps, the yearning had always been present walking aimlessly inside his soul; it just didn't manifest itself until she appeared from the docks of Republic City the day he first met her. When he first saw her, the world did not seem to spin off balance or suddenly suspend in mid-stride, it was just a simple moment. It was when they had no idea the other existed and the prospect of finding out; he was merely a man reading and she a newcomer to the unruliness of the streets. He couldn't confess openly to himself- or to anyone for that matter- that he had analyzed that specific moment a million times before and every time he recognized that he had overlooked something. The more he thought about it and the longer he reflected, he knew something irregular nudged his heart that day as he stared at the nameless woman in front of him. It was small and unnoticeable at first but it was there laying dominant inside his unbreakable heart. It was the extraordinary feeling of love not just attraction or lust.

With tremendous care, he tucked the loose strands of her chestnut hair behind her ears as he scrutinized her body for other injures. There were none to be found. He detected her heartbeat and checked her breathing, which were both normal. Amon had hindered the flow of blood to her foot by the use of his bloodbending when he was in the van; unfortunately, he could sense there were still shards of glass lodged in the base of her heel.

His second in command entered the room with concern thick in his tone, "Wouldn't you want to put her in a cell, sir?" the Lieutenant asked. He closed the office door behind him watching Amon as removed her shoe. The Avatar's eyes were slowly drooping open, she was waking up but his Lieutenant could not see from his position behind him. Amon peeked into her eyes and he could tell that she was in pain even though she tried to hide it; her hand gripped his armored forearm. Every voice in the Avatar's head urged her to run but the masked man's eyes pleaded for her to stay calm, they cut right through her. They were so gallantly still and the deep blue eyes radiated an intense felling of protection.

"No, she stays here," the hooded man ordered rigidly as he jumped to his feet, the Avatar closed her eyes; he stalked past the goggled man to access his bedroom, which was connected by a door to the side. Many nights he wouldn't even sleep his bed and the Lieutenant would find him dozed off on his desk. The long nights of tedious drudgery of law making and economic formulas; certainly he loved speaking of political theorems and theoretical fiscal regulation but those lofty ideas were long in the making. He had slaved for years in order to get the revolution to the place it is now; he studied endlessly with the goal in mind that he was bettering the world. That somehow all the suffering he had endured would be worth something in the end, but he couldn't fathom explanation for his listlessness in apprehension regarding his feelings for the Avatar. The only explanation was that he was slowly falling for her. He had worked so hard to come to this point and he just seemed to be at peace with letting her in, the person who he had be taught to detest since his childhood. Amon removed his gray, bloodstained shirt returning to his office only wearing his trousers, boots, and sleeveless undershirt.

"Sir, it's impractical to leave her unrestrained near all your work," his second in command shouted caustically, "Is there a purpose, sir? I'm sure a group of chi-blockers could keep her in check."

He turned sharply looking his subordinate directly in the eyes through the slits of his mask. The Lieutenant did not know much about his leader in the sense of his past and had always left those questions about his struggle as a boy alone; he had seen the scars that marred his face and there was no clarification needed to be spoken of his past. The soldier did, however, know that he was very dedicated to and passionate about his work and its completion. He wasn't afraid of his leader for he had served under him for years and in many ways he still continued instill awe in him, "Why there's always a purpose, Lieutenant," the words slipped through his mask with an air of petulance, "I said that she stay here. Are you questioning my authority?"

"No, no, sir," the man apologized, "Please take no offense but my I have the privilege of speaking my mind?"

"Granted."

He lowered his gaze, "You have been acting peculiar lately. Leaving the Avatar unbounded in your office is…," he struggled to find an appropriate word, "quite odd."

"I recommend you leave, Lieutenant, before I lose the last of my patience," he stated darkly, "Would you like me to kill the Avatar in front of you? Would that prove something to you?"

The lieutenant shook his head, swallowing hard, "No, sir. That's quite alright," Amon remained quiet as he waited for his subordinate to alleviate anymore of his fears but he did not speak.

"I will mollify your worries, Lieutenant, my equalist brother," he spoke calmly, "The revolution is upon us and you needn't worry about me or my resolve. We will end this and an era of equality will come," he folded his arms over his chest displaying his potent shoulders, "I will place her in a cell when I am finished with her. You may take your leave."

The soldier lowered his head in respect of his leader's orders shutting the door behind him without uttering another word. Amon released a sigh from his body and moved back to tending to the girl's mangled foot. The Avatar had been silent the entire time they had been talking.

"So threatening to kill someone is how you get people off your back?" she asked with amusement.

He crouched beside her, his fingers dipped into her gash as cleaned it with a damp towel. He heard her voice hitch as her body faintly recoiled back in discomfort. His fingertips were covered in red, but blood did not disgust him; blood was something that belonged to everyone. He always enjoyed the ambivalence of blood, how the iron red substance both exemplified life and death, "Fear is one of the most powerful things in the world," he answered as he poked around the sizable gap removing the last large piece of remaining glass, "The only thing more powerful than fear is love." Korra felt a tick in her blood, the feeling always occurred when he was around her. What she defined as a tick was his bloodbending signature. He was searching for the remainder of the small pieces of glass in her foot.

"If you say that than there's no need to place fear inside the hearts of men."

"Without fear there is no discipline, no control. If you were a ruler whose tactics were based off the foundation of love, by all means your people would adorn and cherish you but that's in an ideal world, Avatar. Men are cruel beasts fueled only by self-interest, thus, the lovable king passes mysteriously in the night while someone else takes the lead; a person who most likely had a hand in the 'sudden' death of the king, " he elucidated, she listened intently to his words. His voice was soft and deep, "Certainly, the lovable king will be missed by the people but not remembered," his analogy was perplexing to her. Amon completed cleaning the wound as he finished his explanation.

"Why won't he be remembered?"

"Because, Avatar, he was so focused on how people perceived him that he neglected to do anything useful, lasting or worthwhile. If there were no enemies made then there was no progress; if you want something productive done one must not be concerned with petty things but the bigger picture," focusing his mind on the gash he stopped the bleeding permanently mending the flesh; he didn't look like he was bending and that was how he was able to heal it in front of her. Korra watched his arms and hands at work; she couldn't help but point out how he was in incredibly good shape for his age. The muscles in his arms pulled and flexed by the light of his desk lamp.

"Then what makes you a good leader?" Korra asked curiously, coming from an overconfident person like he was, the answer would probably be a long amplification of his superiority but it wasn't. The masked man simply looked up from his crouched position as he finished healing her wound, "I just know how to play the game," he answered suggestively in a low tone; she could almost catch him smirking. The waterbender smiled and blushed excessively from his comment, too flustered to respond she decided to change the subject, "How'd you do that?" it was similar to the trick he had performed before when she had cut her finger. He had left the gash slightly opened, not healing it all the way through as to not arise suspicion. The masked man opted to leave that query unanswered and was pleased to see the tension in the girl's face dissipate as he wrapped the wound in clean, white linens. Shadows curled around his mask as he tilted his head towards hers. The red dot didn't same as intrusive as it was before, it didn't remind her of the fears she once held. He remained silent staring into her eyes, the mask made it difficult to determine his emotion but Korra could see something different gleaming in his blue eyes. He was inscrutable to her and his expressions and his kind actions were an enigma that she couldn't solve.

"What do you want from me?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"The truth."

Now he directed his gaze to the floor as if he were ashamed, "I can't tell you the truth," he whispered. She swung her body on the chair brushing her legs against his bare arms, all of a sudden he placed himself between them, "but I would love to pretend to," he stated roughly holding her strong thighs. She could feel his hard and calloused hands through the fabric of her thin cotton pants. His palms made tough from the multitude of trials and tribulations he had endured throughout his enigmatic existence and made coarse from countless days of work. Her mind couldn't stop as she desired to make something else hard too. The Avatar attempted to quiet her emerging arousal but it was pointless as flurry of emotion and adrenaline rushed through her veins; she craved the man in front of her.

"You wanna play?" the Avatar spoke mischievously as she fingered his mask with care; the man didn't resist only encouraged her by rubbing her legs more provocatively as he pressed his firm chest closer to her womanhood. She untied the leather strings the held his mask in place, his voice was lewd and demanding, "Close your eyes," he turned off the light. It was his last attempt at keeping his identity a secret but there was no point anyway. Perhaps, he was still determined in destroying her and maybe he would destroy her through her heart. The Avatar disregarded those lingering thoughts of uncertainty as his hands moved to cup her face. She felt her body react by moving closer to him, slipping her hands in his hair. She felt his bodyweight gracefully lurch forward as he pressed his body closer catching her lips in his. The distinct noise of porcelain hitting the ground could be heard as Korra dropped the mask. Neither pulled away enjoying the way each other felt. For the slightest moment she opened her eyes. Even in darkness of the room she could tell it was him, it always had been. He opened his and at the moment he didn't seem to care about the fate of his identity anymore. He seized her lips again intent on continuing to explore her mouth with unyielding vigor; she was so warm and inviting. The waterbender wasn't in the least deterred or daunted by the revealing of his identity because in truth she knew absolutely nothing about him. There were no scars which marred his face or any unevenness of skin to designate a mutilation, therefore, making Amon a lie. He was always vague with his wording and his actions always had an underlying manipulative purpose. There was no way of verifying his supposed orphanage story because there could be no evidence of it. Noatak, who was embracing her so ardently now, revealed no more information but his name and his occupation. His fingers pulled at her shirt and the Avatar decided that she was alright, for the moment, with that fact that he was only a mystery. He pulled away to kiss her neck, dropping down into the hollow of her neck, her hands crept toward his shirt pulling it off exposing his athletic build. She gripped his powerful muscles with eager hands and the Avatar felt as if his lips were creating sparks against her skin, she moaned in delight from the ecstasy that his skilled mouth created. Noatak was quick to find her lips again; the vehement kiss that followed was something close to unreal as they embraced each other in total felicity. The darkness wrapped and curled around their bodies. He picked her up effortlessly in his arms as she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist, he smiled, "I'll be Noatak," he murmured as he captured her mouth again carrying her to his bedroom. Korra didn't know what to think of the masked man anymore, he now was only a ghost of fabrication. He had exposed himself to her not even caring that it could decimate his organization.

He placed her on the bed, drawing her shirt off all the while never breaking the kiss. She flushed in embarrassment as he undid her traditional wrappings with one hand. He undoubtedly was highly adept in intimate situations and had dealt with water tribe woman before. Her full breast were open to the world, and he could sense her mounting embarrassment; she felt vulnerable but she couldn't recognize the glow of admiration in his stare, "There's no reason to be self-conscious," he stated as he straddled her, his breath was hot. He was on top of her placing himself between her legs again. Korra instantly went stiff against his bodyweight, "Relax, Avatar."

"Don't call me by my title, call me by my name," she demanded

He dipped his head and licked the shell of her ear, "As you wish, Korra," his voice was heavy, "You obviously haven't been with a man like this have you?" He was implying that she was still a virgin.

The Avatar responded with tentative silence as he looked down at her innocent face, he desired her to be more comfortable; his hand began to caress her bare side affectingly as the other held her cheek, "Want to know the truth?"

"Yes, yes I do, Noa."

"You're irresistible, Korra," he paused and his words certainly affected her, "I want to make this as pleasurable as possible," he spoke tenderly, "The pain will be worth the elation in the end, I promise."

He started out slowly, as he commenced kissing her again; his tongue sweeping inside her mouth but hers swiftly darted into his as she fought for dominance. He couldn't take his mind off the infallibility of her body's beauty and strength. The cautious start rapidly escalated into a display of pure desire as both roamed each other's bodies with zealous hands. He groped her breasts roughly and Korra rewarded him with groans of pleasure as he playfully sucked on her taut nipples. Suddenly, Korra felt his hand at her entrance. He inserted a finger and the Avatar jumped from the initial shockwaves it sent through her body, he could feel that she was already wet, "Well aren't you eager," he spoke incoherently. The Avatar didn't even hear him; she couldn't contain herself as he touched the sensitive lobe pumping his finger up in down to later add a second one. Noatak couldn't help but watch the girl's face contort into a frown of pleasure. His mouth caught any more of the Avatar's low whimpers. His swollen member ached to be inside her. Pulling down his pants, Noatak positioned himself in front of her opening placing one on her legs over his shoulder, "Korra, you have to trust me," he breathed, "It will hurt." The girl only nodded, beads of sweat formed at her temples.

Gradually, he pressed his girth into her hearing her gasps of surprise and pain underneath him. He thought he couldn't restrain himself as he waited for her to adjust to his size. She was so warm, feeling her so close. She felt so good, felt so prefect inside her. He had almost forgotten the tenderness of a woman, but the Avatar was something incongruous with the world. He rolled his hips forward, and she flinched. He kissed her neck in attempt to reduce her discomfort as he pumped once more, to do it again and again. The palpable agony seemed to diminish with every thrust of his hips and soon Korra was screaming with happiness as he hit her hips harder, his hand held her leg for stability. Her hands clawed into his strong back as he made love to her. Grunting, groaning, he pressed harder smashing into her hips as she grinded against him, "There you go," he moaned excited by her impatience. He could sense that she was nearing her peak as the muffled screams grew louder and louder. His hands were supporting her back as she arched forward, her hands gripping the sheets wildly as her organism passed. Her head shot backwards as she released an ear-splitting scream to fall limb; he came a few moments later, his face gleaming in a mask of pleasure as his seed entered her. Korra's hand wrapped around his sweaty, naked body above her; his chest lifted and fell from his heavy breathing as it rubbed against her bare breasts. The waterbender had no idea how to categorize that experience; it was exhilarating and like nothing she had ever experienced before. He rolled his body over to rest next to hers gathering her up in his arms. He never wanted to let her go.

"That was wonderful," she managed to choke out before her blue eyes closed and he kissed her forehead. The Avatar fell fast asleep; both exhausted from losing her virginity and weary from the fight that had conspired a few hours earlier. He clutched her naked body in wonder and affection. His eyelids began to fall from fatigue, "You want to know the truth Korra?" he mumbled coarsely, "I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. I am no orphan, I had family once. My brother was councilman Tarrlok and my father was Yukone. I'm bender and the worst kind, a bloodbender. I'm also a liar and a fraud," but she couldn't hear any of it, he stared at her angelic face, "And I'm afraid that I'm in love with you," he murmured as sleep conquered his mind. She would be his and only his.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorta short. Sorry about that. I get to run, bike and swim in a triathlon tomorrow so I'm planning on not dying so I can continue this story. Not to mention I have to wake up in five hours but writing this chapter was definitely worth it. Alright, please review my Amorra demons. (There might be more typos and grammar mistakes than normal so I'll just fix those at a different time but now I sleep.)**

Terrible Synergy

Chapter 9

Korra awoke in a different room. Her mind shifted uneasily as the horrid vivacity of her dream subsided, but it wasn't a delusion. Her eyes peeked down to her shaking hands as they lifted up to cup her face. Her body trembled uncontrollably as the reality set in. _What have I done? _It was the only thing her mind could contrive of thinking. She felt hot tears trickling between her fingers as the initial shock washed away. She felt tainted; she felt ashamed and overwhelmingly chagrined that she had submitted to the exhortations of her impulsive nature. She could still feel his body weight on top of her, could still sense the lecherous feeling of his fingers gripping her waist, holding her there with incomparable force as if she would run away but she wouldn't. She couldn't even attempt in extricating his hands from her body last night, for the longer they stayed it made the task of removing them more and more daunting to the point until it was impossible. She thought she needed to feel ashamed because that was the correct way she should feel but an odd sense of pride remained. She tucked her face into her knees weeping softly. She should have ended her relations with him in the beginning when her suspicions were high, but she wouldn't let him go. Her refractory nature wouldn't permit her in letting him go and implored her to continue. She sighed, endeavoring to assuage her sudden wave of intense contemplation.

Her eyes lowered examining her knees. She should have been more circumspect in her actions but she wasn't thinking. She was following her instinct. She shook her head in exasperation of trying to vindicate herself from the guilt and shame that welled up inside her chest. Her feelings for Noatak were something she simply couldn't explain to herself; all she understood was that she needed him. How incredibly odd the situation was: she should hate him but she found it hard to.

Her mind wandered off again in a long string of thought. She caressed her lip, swollen from biting it. Her hands trailed down her neck. Dozens of purple bruises blotted her once flawless skin. She remembered him inside her and the stimulating, foreign rush she received from it. His strained grunts of pleasure echoed in her ears. The corners of her lips absentmindedly curled upward and she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the experience more than she would have like to admit. She hadn't noticed how fast her heart was beating just from the thought of the intimate act. She deliberated if she loved him. _But he's Amon_.

_But he's also Noatak. _

She didn't know if that was the hopeful side of her brain. Korra rolled over to rest on her side, her index finger languidly running over the fabric of the white sheet below her. She was fully dressed; being a heavy sleeper was certainly in his favor. She imagined him watching her sleep and her usual positive perspective once again trekked into dark waters. There was always possibility that he was taking advantage of her. The unshakable pertinence of that statement was absolutely devastating. Her heart dropped in her stomach in sudden realization of what she had done.

_He was just using you. He didn't care. He just wanted a girl to fuck. _

She had fallen for his deceptions, his false affections, but it was so real. Had she been so naïve and blind by her compulsive nature? This is probably why she was so lacking as an Avatar. She always believed that what she did and decided to do was correct, but she never took into account the possible negative consequences that her actions would cause in the future. If she was presented with a problem she would solve it her way, however, at the present moment, she was unable to find the solution in consoling her aching heart. Patience wasn't her forte either; she wanted to expel this aching hollowness from her being as quickly as possible. Korra rolled over again in restless fashion as her mind swooned in concentrated scrutiny. The waterbender wasn't really known for thinking things through. She was always working in the playing field of the present, always living in the moment. Her fingernails dug powerfully into her temples as she continued to reprimand herself for her faults. The internal fight was futile in the end; she had to come to terms with what she had done and had to accept the fact that she brought it upon herself.

He came to mind again. The loving sensation of his lips on her neck to then transform into a playful bite, his words plummeting through her core as his deep baritone fluctuated from a sharp, menacing tone into an affectionate whisper. He had told her many things and how she wanted him to show her what he saw. How she desired to do the same. Maybe, they could help one another; what if there was a chance even in the slightest for possibility of an end to this war. For a second, she ignored the biting truth that he was her greatest enemy and relived the moment. His amicable act of healing her foot, his politeness to her was uncanny when he was Amon but when he was Noatak it was different. The battle was evidence enough as he had addressed her with clemency. He had told her that he wanted her, but what separates lust from actual affection and love?

She was being too optimistic again. The baker Viola came thundering to her attention and his skills in removing her traditional wrap. He most likely didn't give a damn about her or the significance of sex for that matter, but making love to him was a huge deal to her. He probably only sleep with her for physical pleasure and she had willingly gave her body to him without another thought. She shuddered from a momentary flush of dejection. Secretly she wanted him to come in and tell her that everything would be alright. To hold her in his arms until she fell asleep, his deep voice cajoling her ceaseless reservations until she believed that no harm could ever come to her again. Again, she was being too hopeful and blatantly ignored the fact that he was the masked man who subsisted in her nightmares. She wanted all this to end but it never was that simplistic, and she only wished it could be. She was unable to reach a clear conclusion when the door snapped opened. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there awake.

"Get up," the equalist barked.

"What?"

The man stepped closer to her sedentary form while two other equalist cronies situated themselves right outside her cell. The gold metallic figures of his dark shaded uniform gleamed ominously in the dim light of the cell, "I said get up. Don't make me say it again. You're moving to a different wing."

The fastidious attitude of the guard wasn't making Korra any more compliant, "You should remember who you're addressing," the waterbender snapped back bitterly, "before it comes back to bite you in the butt."

She heard the relatively large man snicker smugly from behind his dark, green face covering, "What a surprising answer from a bender who happens to be the Avatar. I can't wait to watch Amon wipe the floor with you."

The final statement unleashed something in Korra as she gazed up at the laughing man, her hand sparked up in flame. They must have disregarded how long Amon's chi-blocking actually lasted. The arrogant equalist was caught off guard as Korra happily slapped him across the face in a fire aided punch. The man fell to the ground in one loud crash, laying out unconscious at the Avatar's feet, "Yeah, too bad you'd didn't get to see me wipe the floor with you," Korra spat with a self-satisfied grin plastered across her face. The two other guards came rushing in, their arms and bodies prepared for the Avatar's offensives.

"Stand down."

Korra was really in the mood to fight, she smirked, "Oh, what a shame I'm already standing," she jolted forward with incredible speed. The two guards were startled by the girl's sheer athleticism, they probably underestimated her. The equalist to her right, who was male, jumped to the wide right while Korra shifted to the left pursuing the other guard. The Avatar jabbed her fists forward in a controlled wave of fire. The guard in front of her, who she could tell was female, had no choice but to pin herself against the wall hurdling high in the air. The equalist's leap narrowly evaded her attack; her left arm followed through only to be caught by the second guard's wire from behind. Korra huffed in minor frustration and her eyes glanced quickly at the open door to her right. The female guard stood to the left of the door. The male guard pulled on the wire forcing her to take a step back while the female equalist neutralized her right arm of its bending. This only infuriated the Avatar further. The waterbender looked at the open door again, it opened inwardly and she could reach it with her right arm. Korra forward kicked with her left leg summoning a decent amount of fire. The female guard stumbled back to the safety of the wall again, corning herself next to the door. The male guard seized Korra's left leg after her offense, but the waterbender's hands were already on the door slamming it down on the female guard's body. The equalist produced an earsplitting sound as she collided against the metal wall. The door slowly swung back revealing her body slumping down to the unforgiving floor in a comatose state; she was definitely down for the count. Content in not fighting a two front war anymore, Korra turned and wrapped her hands around the offending wires that restrained her two appendages. She could faintly hear the male equalist grunt with annoyance as the Avatar displayed her strength by pulling against the wires. The Avatar forgot that the ground was made of cement. Stepping down with her free foot, the Avatar let loose a huge shock wave throwing the man to his knees. The wires dropped around her feet as the guard shuffled around the cell on his knees.

The Avatar certainly wasn't expecting to escape today but the opportune circumstances spoke otherwise. In the moment of the man's disorientation, Korra dashed through the door sprinting as fast as she could down the hallway only to be stopped by a deep, familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he spoke simply. No one was present except for them. He was at the other end of the hallway leaning against the wall. He was right next to her door and Korra hadn't even noticed him. He was so camouflaged by the surrounding darkness it unsettled her. Her legs went numb but her body rotated anyway to continue to run down the hallway. The male equalist guard bolted out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Amon roared at the guard, "Must I go catch her myself?" His words were sharp. The equalist only shook his head, his hands stretched out as if to protect himself from his leader's rage as well as placate it, "No, sir. She simply slipped from my grasp that's all."

Amon growled under his mask, he made it seem like he just got there but in reality he had been there the entire time, "Go gather the others as well as the Lieutenant. She does not get away," he ordered imperiously, "Do I make myself clear? Or do you need further explanation?" his tone was heavily sardonic as he finished.

The man on nodded in spastic fit running down the hallway in the opposite direction the Avatar went. The masked man waited until he disappeared to slip to another room. Korra had turned right which would lead her to the gymnasium but he would catch her before she would ever get there. This game of hers was amusing and he found himself walking with a hidden purpose.

The Avatar's arms were pumping rapidly as she sustained her fast pace down the hallway. There were no guards present which was slightly unnerving to her as she wandered indefinitely down the corridor. Her head swung every which way searching for an exit and the tunnel of a hallway appeared to stretch on for miles. There had to be an exit somewhere but the dim light made it difficult to see.

She reached out and something snatched her arm making her shout, "UAgh, what the hell?"

It was him again, and he never ceased to scare the absolute shit out of her, "You impress me, Avatar," he was speaking of her combat skills.

She slipped her wrist from his grip, "Leave me alone," she intoned coldly.

"I apologize, Avatar, but I don't intend to do that. When I have something I like, I keep it. You see I'm a very possessive person."

A slight blush covered her features but she stopped herself, "You're just using me," her eyes were ice against his, "I… I…" she was stumbling on her words now in her usual ineptness of articulating her feelings, "I don't want this anymore. I… I want to end this."

This left a rancorous sting in the base of his throat; her body had spoken otherwise of her attraction to him and her effervescent fervor last night. She was met with silence, he cleared his throat, "Fine," he paused, his hands balling slowly into fists, "I'm not stopping you nor impeding your escape. I could easily detain you if I wanted," he stated, "But you should get going before my henchmen return in two minutes. The exit is two doors down. I beseech for you not to go down to the end of this hallway for it will take you to a swarm of training equalist who will be more than eager to detain the Avatar."

"Why should I trust you?" Korra said starkly, "You have been lying to me this whole time."

"You shouldn't trust me but it's your choice, Avatar," she couldn't stand him calling her by her title as if he was taunting her to do something totally irrational, "And it appears that your options are waning thin."

Her mind failed in finding something witty to retort back to him, "You really piss me off," she yelled curtly as she obstinately went against his instructions. She only exacerbated her situation further as the hooded man's descriptions proved to be true as the Avatar entered a large training room. The waterbender was apprehended in mere five minutes as twenty equalists, despite the fact that they were in training, confronted her simultaneously. Her defeat resulted solely in the fact that she was out numbered. Her hands were tied as well as her feet. Amon came strutting in on queue in the company of fifteen other competent equalist including the three Korra had previously overpowered in her cell along with his Lieutenant.

The group of unmasked novices were smiling as there leader came up to extol them on their accomplishment, "Well done my equalist brothers and sisters, I applaud you and you shall be rewarded accordingly for your momentous achievement," he glanced down at Korra who hung her head. The waterbender was waiting for Amon to humiliate and debase her but he didn't, "Seems that the Avatar likes to fight." His back was turned to her, his arms clasped behind his back.

"What will her punishment be, sir?" the Lieutenant inquired earnestly

"I promise you there will be retribution, but I assure you, Avatar, I have a plan for you," his eyes peeked into hers, "Take her to her new residence in the second wing."

The Avatar didn't have the faintest idea of what to think about the masked man now as he ran circles in her mind. He hadn't necessarily lied to her, but she couldn't discern if the second door to the right actually was the way to freedom. The rope around her wrists cut into her dark skin creating painful burns. She could only wonder where her door of freedom stood now, the question was whether if he was going to lead her to it or not.


End file.
